Kisah Aiolia dan Marin
by seika hoshino
Summary: Ini adalah kisah bagaimana mereka berdua bertemu,naksir satu sama lain hingga akhirnya lengket sampe sekarang.BAB 5 , UPDATE! Near Death Experience With Vacation Bus!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Hai, dapat inspirasi dari Lupus Returns .Tadinya mau bikin pake bahasa inggris,tapi berhubung jadi gak terlalu lucu,jadi pake bahasa Indonesia gak ada kata-kata yang hilang.

Disclaimer:Masami Kurumada,Hilman .

Setting:Ini adalah kisah bagaimana Aiolia bisa naksir sama Marin dan jelas dunia sudah damai.

* * *

**Seika Hoshino Presents**

**Kisah Aiolia dan Marin**

**Prolog**

Mobil Milo mogok lagi !Dan selalu, di saat yang gak tepat! Dan asal tau aja,ini sudah ke 6 kalinya dari jarak tempuh yang baru 7 kiloan,jadi hamper tiap kilometer mobil DEH…!Padahal Aiolia lagi buru-buru mau lihat kakaknya lomba pertandingan panahan.

Eh,sejak kapan Aiolos jadi atlet _kyudo_(olah raga panah)?Aduuuh,itu diceritainnya nanti aja jelas tu pas mau berangkat,Aiolia sebenarnya dah males banget pas Milo ngusulin untuk naik mobil dia yang katanya sih 'baru'.Sekalian test drive.

Hah?Mobil baru?Kalian jangan terjebak dengan kata 'mobil baru'.Itu sama sekali gak baru,tau nggak?Mobil seken?Masih mending kalo mah mobil rongsokan yang udah jadi penghuni kuburan bangkai mobil di pinggir jalan tol Athens,yang dibangkitkan kembali arwahnya oleh Milo,dan diderek ke bengkel Milos Island ditengah malam buta Halloween,dan dimodif abis-abisan supaya kelihatan layak pakai lagi.

Kelihatannya aja loh,bodinya mulus,tapi dalamnya soak abis!Ibarat nenek-nenek yang mukanya dioperasi plastik habis-habisan,mukanya mah mulus,dalamnya ringkih.

Dan Aiolia kesel banget pas Milo dengan tampang _innocent_nya tersenyum lebar sambil memamerkan giginya yang putih bersih kayak model pepsodent,menyuruh Aiolia , Shaka, dan Mu mendorong mobilnya.

"KENAPA LAGI SIH?!"jeritan Aiolia melengking kayak orang yang jarinya kejepit pintu.

"Biasa…Akinya soak."jawab Milo kalem.

Aiolia langsung melototin Milo dengan malah main-mainin rambut gondrongnya yang gak jelas ikal atau keriting.

"Udah tau akinya soak!Kenapa gak diganti-ganti?!"jerit Aiolia.

"_Calm down bro,calm down.I am not feeling delicious too_ kok."ucapan Milo bikin Aiolia makin kesel sampe rasanya pengen dicekik tu anak,soalnya anak menyebalkan itu lagi hobi-hobinya pake bahasa Inggris yang nggak ngaco?_Native speaker_ paling canggih manapun bakal garuk-garuk kepala saking bingungnya nerjemahin omongan Milo.

_I am not feeling delicious too_ tuh maksudnya _saya merasa nggak enak juga_.Nah,siapa yang bakal nyangka coba?

"Untuk mengganti aki soak kan perlu duit ,_bro._Gue lagi gak ada duit!"alasan Milo,lalu mengeluarkan dompet dan menumpahkan isinya yang memang yang keluar uang receh semua."Cekak nih,lagi cekak!Wakakakak !…!"

"Cekak tapi kok bisa cekakakan begitu."Mu langsung sweatdrop.

"Siapa yang cekakakan?Gue kan cekikikan."

"Lagian kalo dah tau akinya soak kenapa tadi masih maksa naik mobil lo?!Gue kan tadi dah nyaranin naik taksi aja biar cepet!"suara Aiolia masih tinggi.

'Udaaah,daripada ribut terus gak selesai-selesai ,mendingan lo dorong deh!"ujar Milo santai.

Shaka dan Mu turun,melangkah ke belakang mobil dan siap-siap mendorong.

"Tuuuh,Mu sama Shaka dah siap dorong,bantuin dong!"usir Milo sambil dengan kejam mendorong Aiolia keluar mobil,bete setengah mati,Aiolia turun dan membanting pintu sampe bikin Milo melonjak saking kagetnya .Aiolia siap mendorong bersama Mu dan Shaka.

"Huh,mendorong bersama Shaka mah ibarat mendorong sendirian…"gerutu Aiolia.

"Yeee,sudah bagus daku bantuin."Bibir Shaka langsung monyong mendengar keluhan Aiolia.

"Tau nih,bukannya terima kasih malah ngegerutu lo!Cepetan dorong!"teriak Milo dari belakang setir.

"'DIBANTUIN APANYA???!!!MASA DORONG MOBIL PAKE TELUNJUK GITU SIH?!"Aiolia yang dari tadi udah depresi berat,kini meledak emosinya.

"Udah jangan ribut!Gak sampe-sampe nih!"ujar Mu sambil sweatdrop ngelihat tingkah mereka .Terpaksalah mereka bertiga mendorong mobilnya Milo .Tapi udah masuk gigi berkali-kali ,tuh mesin gak kunjung hidup .Keringat mereka sampe beleleran.

"Sambil dorong,daku mau menghibur dikau tebak.**Gajah** apa yang ada di tong sampah?"tanya Shaka.

"Elo tuh gajah!"cetus Aiolia lalu banget,lagi capek-capeknya dorong mobil malah diajak main tebak-tebakan.

Tak mendapat respon dari Aiolia,Shaka dengan cuek menjawab sendiri"_**Gajah**_lah kebersihan,hehe .Payah banget sih dikau,gitu aja tak bisa jawab."

Dikatain payah,Aiolia langsung bereaksi.

"Lo tuh payah!Sekarang jawab tebakan gue,**monyet **apa yang ngeselin kayak lo?"

Shaka menjawab dengan kalem"_**Monyet**_el radio gak bisa,_**monyet**_el tv juga gak bisa."

Aiolia jadi tambah jengkel pertanyaannya bisa ketebak sih?Shaka cuma tersenyum manis,karena pancingannya buat main tebak-tebakan mengena.

Dan tanpa sadar,mereka bertiga udah mendorong lebih dari 3 langsung ngeh dan marah-marah lagi,tapi Milo tetap menyuruh dan terus .Sampai di dekat pom bensin,Milo pun berbelok ke arah pom langsung bengong.

"Kok masuk ke pom bensin sih?" ujar Aiolia curiga.

"Ya,ternyata gue salah bukan akinya yang soak,tapi bensinnya yang abis."ujar Milo sambil nyengir.

"KURANG AJAR LO!Jadi lo sengaja nyuruh gue dorong sampe pom bensin?!"Ingin rasanya Aiolia ngehajar langsung berlari-lari memutari mobil,dikejar Aiolia yang mau menelannya bulat-bulat.

Mu jadi pusing ngelihat 2 sohibnya lari muter-muter,sementara Shaka cuma menonton dengan tenang.

"Udah dong,lo berdua!Mendingan cepetan isi bensin deh ,lalu pergi dari sini!"ujar Mu.

Dengan dendam kesumat Aiolia membiarkan Milo mengisi bensin.

Muka Aiolia .

Ya jelaslah dia kesel, seperti yang dibilang tadi,Aiolia lagi buru-buru mau nonton kakaknya lomba di pertandingan _kyudo_ antar wilayah di lapangan Athens .Bagaimana Aiolos bisa jadi atlet _kyudo_ ?Kita bahas di bab berikutnya…

* * *

Next chapter:"Bete?Ikut Outbound Yuk!"

Stay tune….

A/N:Aaaah,akhirnya bisa bikin fic lagi,please review ya!^^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai ya!Maaf kalo lamaaaaaaa banget baru update!

Discalimer:SS bukan punyaku.

* * *

**Bab 2**

**Bete?Ikut Outbound yuk!**

Lapangan Athens tampak semarak dengan penonton. Meski begitu, pertandingannya belum dimulai. Hampir dimulai sih,Cuma didelay sebentar soalnya ada kelompok cheerleader yang lagi beraksi di tengah lapangan.

Aiolos sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan .Menunggu.

Menunggu?Nunggu siapa?Ya siapa lagi kalo bukan Aiolia sang adik tersayang dan sohib-sohibnya. Sayangnya Aiolos gak tau kalo Aiolia dan teman-temannya tadi sedang mengalami masalah dengan mobil Milo yang tua bin butut itu. Saat ini Aiolia and the gank sedang ngebut ke stadion Athens .

"Aiollos,ayo udah waktunya nih."ajak salah satu rekan groupnya.

"Ya, bentar."sahut Aiolos.

Oh ya!Hampir lupa! Saya kan sudah janji mau ceritain asal muasal Aiolos bisa ajdi atlet kyudo. Tapi kalo mau tau detailnya, harus cerita dari awal dulu. Jadi begini loh ceritanya…

Begini, selain dewi perang, Athena juga (katanya loh…) bertugas sebagai dewi pendidikan (lebih tepatnya lagi saori ikut2an sistem pendidikan underworld,negeri laut, asgard dll) .

Nah, 'Athena' yg katanya 'bijak'*HOEK* tapi suka copy cat itu akhirnya membuat semacam sekolah tapi bukan sekolah , lebih mirip sebagai tempat bimbingan belajr . Nama sekolahnya SANCTUARY'. Soal siapa aja gurunya dan lebih detailnya lagi kita bahasnya di lain waktu saja.

Nah, Aiolos adalah salah satu dari guru yang mengajar 'sekolah' wali kelas bronzies dan guru olah raga. Tapi karena bronzies lebih sering sekolah di Jepang, makanya mereka masuknya ya, pas libur musim panas,musim dingin,dll. Karena jadinya kurang kerjaan, jadilah Aiolos seorang atlet panah,begitulah…

Namun, detik demi detik,menit demi menit, Aio dan yang lain tak kunjung nongol juga batang pas detik terakhirpun aiolos terus menunggu, sampe-sampe temennya aiolos harus pake toa buat manggil dia.

"WOIII! AIOLOS!CEPETAN DONG LO MAU NUNGGU SAMPE KAPAN?UDAH MAU MULAI NIH, NANTI KITA DIDISKUALIFIKASI KALO TELAAAAAT! TAU GAK?" temennya mendekatkan toanya ke kuping ailos, jelas aja aiolos langsung kaget, saking kagetnya,aiolos langsung melonjak dari tempat duduknya.

"ADUH! LO GILA YA!NGAPAIN SIH PAKE TERIAK-TERIAK?"

"GIMANA GAK GILA, GUE TUH DAH NGOMONG KE LO TU 30KALI LEBIH!TAU GAk?"teriak rekan Aiolos yang mukanya dah merah saking stressnya.

"Iya, iya ."akhirnya Aiolos mengalah.

"_Yah,mungkin Aiolia datangnya telat kali, ntar dia juga nongol sendiri."_batin Aiolos sambil berjalan ke stadion.

Namun malang didapat, untung tak dapat diraih…

Aiolia tak kujung nongol juga batang hidungnya. Aiolos jadi agak bingung,, sekaligus bete! Sepanjang pertandingan, Aiolos selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mencuri pandang ke bangku penonton , kalo-kalo Aiolia and the gank dah nagkring di sono, sibuk nyorakin dia dengan lebainya . Tapi kenyataanya…

Aiolia gak ada di sana. Tidak, satupun! Bahkan Mu dan Shaka yang selalu menepati janji pun! Kalo Milo sih gak usah tanya. Dia kan suka lupa ama janjinya, tapi setidaknya kan waktu itu Milo dah komitmen mau dateng.

Eh….

Malah para fansnya yang kegeeran, dan langsung teriak-teriak histeris nyorakin dia, Aiolos sampe sweatdrop.

Tapi, bukan Ailos namanya kalo kalah cuma gara-gara bete.

Entah emang karena dewi fortune yang naksir berat ma Aiolos ampe nempel kayak prangko terus atau memang aiolos yg jago panah, Dia berhasil memenangkan pertandingan dgn baik…

Aiolos menjadi guy of the day.. dan, para fans "fanatic" nya seenak-enak nya menggotong-gotong badannya sampai anggota yg lain pada sweat drop..

"Mo digotong ke mana tuh si aiolos..?" Tanya salah seorang rekannya..

"Tau.. mau di culik kali kaya di film Changeling…~" kata temannya dengan super cuek..

"Jaelah itu mah penculikan anak kecil kale."

"Biarin suka-suka gw dong wkwkwkwkwk…"

Biarpun Aiolos kelihatan senang karena menang, namun sebenarnya hatinya bingung, sebal, kecewa semuanya campur jadi satu kaya gado-gado..

Ia sangat kecewa karena Aiolia tidak datang, padahal ia sudah berjanji.

Ia tidak tau bahwa Aiolia sedang mencari nya di stadion yg sudah kosong.

Aiolia tidak tau bahwa kakaknya dan dan para rekan-rekan serta fansnya yang gaje itu lagi pada ngerayain kemenangan entah dimana…

Muka Aiolia pucat….

Kakak pasti marah…Gimana nih….

Hati Aiolia berdebar keras, berbagai pikiran negatif bermunculan di kepalanya._Kakak pasti marah , kecewa, gimana nih….._

" Mana tu kakak lo , woi Lia?" tanya Mu, tanpa menyadari kalo saat itu perasaan Aiolia sedang gak stabil.

"GAK TAU! JANGAN TANYA GW!" bentak Aiolia . Mu yang kaget langsung mundur selangkah_."Untung gw gak ada penyakit jantung"_pikirnya.

" Jaelah nyatai dong Lia."canda Milo, yang langsung disemprot ama Aiolia.

"NYANTAI? NYANTAI KATA LO? INI SEMUA TERJADI JUGA GARA-GARA SIAPA? KALO SEANDAINYA LO GAK MAKSA KITA NAIK MOBIL BUTUT LO ITU ,HAL SEPERTI INI GAK BAKAL TERJADI TAU!" bentak Aiolia merah,saking merahnya kalian akan bisa melihat ada api yang seakan-akan menyala di matanya.

Milo kaget,sekaligus tersinggung . Untung Shaka dan Mu berhasil menenangkan Milo yang dah pasang kuda-kuda mau hajar Aiolia. Kalo gak bakalan ada perang saudara lagi tuh.

Aiolia menghela nafas panjang, ia sudah mulai bisa menguasai emosinya lalu terdiam selama beberapa saat.

Suasana menjadi hening….Lebih sunyi daripada kuburan….

…………………………

…………………………………..

……………………………………..

"Kok pada diem?" tanya Shaka. Mu ama Milo sweatdrop , Shaka ada-ada aja, bukannya biasanya dia yang paling demen yang namanya kesunyian,supaya dia bisa meditasi? Sekarang malah dia yang tanya kenapa diem . Ada -ada aja….

"Ya udahlah, dah terlanjur, kita pulang yuk…" ujar Aio akhirnya. Wajahnya tampak lesu. Milo jadi gak enak hati, tapi akhirnya cuma bisa mengangguk setuju.

Empat sekawan itu pun pulang dengan lunglai . Dan yang membuat Aiolia tambah sebel adalah, giliran pulang tu mobil malah gak ada masalah , rese gak? Dah datang capek-capek, pertandingannya dah selesai. Aio kecewa berat.

Tapi apa boleh buat, waktu tak bisa diputar kembali…..

Yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang adalah, pulang ke kuil dan menunggu Aiolos kembali…..

* * *

Malamnya……

Di kuil Leo, Aiolia meringkuk di ranjang dengan bantal di kepala dan guling kesayangannya dalam pelukan . Lagu dangdut yang dinyanyiin Shura bener juga . Sakit hati lebih sengsara daripada sakit gigi.

Mau makan gak bisa, main game gak niat, baca komik males, nonton video hentai aja gak nafsu . Belajar apalagi . Pokonya dah kayak orang hidup segan mati tak mau . Sengsara abis deh.

Bukannya apa ya, masalahnya kan itu pertandingan perdana kakanya . Fans kakaknya aja pada nonton, masa dia yang adik malah kagak …… Bikin bete aja.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan di pintu . Dari ketukannya yg kenceng sih ketahuan kalo itu Milo yang ngetok . Milo kan kalo ngetuk pintu dah kayak tukang kredit yang gedor-gedor pintu mau nagih utang.

"Masuk."kata Aiolia malas.

Milo membuka pintunya, dan dibelakangnya ada Mu ama Shaka dan Aldebaran . Tadi siang Aldebaran gak ikut mereka karena ada urusan, sekarang urusannya dah selesai.

"Yo Aio, kenapa lo?Lemes amat?" tanya Alde.

"Tau tuh,gara-gara Milo." sahut Shaka cuek.

"Oooooooooohh, yang tadi diceritain ama Mu ya?" tebak Alde

"Iya, yang gw ceritain ke lo lewat sms."jawab Mu sambil melirik Milo yang jadi salting.

" Er… Aiolia gw…er sori deh, harusnya gw gak maksa lo pada naik mobil gw, sori ya?." kata Milo akhirnya.

" Ngomong-ngomong tadi daku dan Milo sudah menjelaskan ke kakakmu bahwasanya dikau terlambat karena mobil Milo yang ketinggalan zaman."Shaka kembali ke gaya bicaranya yang lama . Sementara itu Milo yang merasa tersindir melirik Shaka sebal._Ni orang mau ngejelasin ato mo ngejek?_

"Iya, trus kakak lo bilang gapapa, dia ngerti kok,kalo itu semua bukan salah lo, Milo juga dah minta maaf ke Aiolos. " lanjut Mu.

Aiolia hanya berkata kalo ia baik-baik saja dan sudah maafin Milo . Meski kenyataannya dia masih lemes di ranjangnya.

Lalu terdengar lagi ketukan pelan di langsung dikenali AIolia sebagai ketukan kakaknya , aja, Aiolos masuk sambil menenteng kantung makanan . Oleh -oleh utnuk adik dan sohib-sohibnya.

"Wahhhh! Asyik! Senior kita yang satu ini tau aja kalo kita lagi laper!" seru Alde sambil menyambar kantung makanan dan membuka isinya, lalu membaginya ke temen-temenya yang lagi pada lapar .Kecuali Aiolia , Aiolos, dan Shaka yang malas makan, gerombolan goldsaint itu menyerbu makanan itu dengan lahap.

Maklum, dari tadi siang pada belom makan….

" Dasar kalian ini perut gentong, makaaan melulu." ledek Aiolos lalu menoleh ke adiknya yang lagi baring-baringan di ranjang.

" Aio? Gak makan?" tanya Aiolos.

" Nanti aja." jawab Aiolia enggan.

"Jaelah, kalo nanti mah keburu abis ama mereka ."

"Biar , mau habisin,habisin aja…"

Aiolos geleng-geleng biasanya adiknya kayak gini . Padahal biasanya Aiolia paling doyan makan, dan bakal ngamuk kalo makanannya diabisin orang.

Tapi mau apa lagi, maka Aiolos cuma ngangkat bahu,dan berlalu ke pintu,lalu menoleh ke goldies yang lagi makan.

"Sebelum pergi, gw mau kasih tebak-tebakan dulu."kata Aiolos iseng.

"Jaelah ,emangnya sekarang tebak-tebakan lagi ngetren ya?Kok para saint, gak bronzies, gak silvers, gak goldies jadi demeeeeeeeen bener ngasih tebakan sampe bosen!" gerutu Milo, nasinya belepotan di mukanya .

" Ya gak tau deh tanya authornya…" sahut Los cuek.

" Ya udah apa tebakannya Los?"tanya Mu.

"Kenapa dinamakan nasi goreng?

"Er kenapa ya? Soalnya berasnya digoreng kan?"jawab Alde dengan polosnya.

Aiolos menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menjawab

"Kenapa _dina_makan nasi goreng?Karena _dina_ lapar, wakakakakakak."

Aiolos ketawa-tawa sendiri lalu pergi dari kamar itu, sementara yang dikasih tebakan bengong, nggak ngerti ama jawaban Aiolos.

* * *

1 jam berlalu….

Aiolia masih bete aja . Sementara keempat kawannya masih aja nguras otaknya buat bikin Aiolia jadi ceria lagi, soalnya kalo bete, Aiolia jadi gak asyik.

Gak asyik buat diajak bercanda, gak asyik buat diajak ngobrol, gak asyik buat diajak pergi ngeceng, gak asyik buat diajakin nonton video hentai (waduh?).Pokonya jadinya ngebosenin abis deh!

Setelah otak mereka hampir kering gara-gara kekuras terus,muncullah bola lampu pencerahan di kepala Mu.

"Oh iya! Gw inget sekarang!"seru Mu

"Hah?Apaan? Ada ide?"tanya Milo penasaran.

"Kalo gak salah kan bentar lagi sanctuary mau ngadain Outbond di daerah pegunungan Rodorio sono, sekalian hiking . Kita ikut yuk!" ujar Mu bersemangat.

"Ooooohh iya! Yang rencana kemping itu ya? Boleh tuh!" seru Alde senang.

"Selama daku bisa bermeditasi dengan tenang, maka tiada akan ada masalah…" kata Shaka.

"Wah ! Asyik! Nanti gw juga mau ajak Camus ama yang lainnya ah!Aio, ikutan yuk!" ajak Milo.

"Males ah!" tukas Aiolia.

" Ah Aiolia, gak seru nih!" rajuk Milo.

"Pokoknya sekali nggak, tetep kagak." tegas Aiolia.

4 sekawan itu langsung pada cemeberut. Ini gak mau, itu gak mau maunya apa coba? Kalo lagi ngambek Aiolia emang susah dibaikin.

Tiba-tiba Milo seperti teringat sesuatu, lalu tersenyum jahil . Milo pun kasih kode ke temen-temennya buat mendekat, mumpung Aiolia lagi ngebelakangin mereka . Milo lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke temen-temennya, sepertinya sebuah rencana . Temen -temennya sempet bengong, tapi akhirnya ekspresi mereka semua berubah menjadi evil smirk.

Mereka setuju dengan rencana Milo . Lalu mereka pamit ke Aiolia mau balik ke kuil mereka,tapi di belakangnya mereka senyum-senyum sendiri…

Senyum nakal…

* * *

Kriiing kriing!

Brak! Aiolia melempar beker tak bersalah itu ke lantai sampe hancur . Saat itu sudah sekitar jam setengah enam pagi.

"HUAAHEMMM!" Aiolia menguap keras , ngantuk berat, semalam ia tak bisa tidur . Aio baru tidur sekitar jam setangah heran deh sekarang matanya hampir gak bisa kebuka.

Tiba-tiba 4 sekawan itu dah muncul lagi di jendela kamar Aiolia . Terang aja Aio kaget.

"Buseet deh!Ngapain Lo pada di sono?Pagi-pagi gini!"

Namun, mereka mengabaikan Aiolia . Malah sekarang mereka masuk kamar Aiolia lewat jendela . Milo ama Shaka buka lemari baju Aiolia, lalu dengan cuek asal ambil baju-bajunya Aio, lalu memasukannya ke ransel Aio.

Aiolia terbengong-bengong, belum sempet protes, Aio dah keburu digotong ama Alde dan Mu ke kamar mandi.

"WOI!APA-APAAN NIH! LEPASIN!"berontak Aio, tapi Mu ama Alde cuek aja.

Sementara Alde megangin Aio, Mu mengisi wastafel dengan air sampe penuh lalu, menceburkan kepala Aio, ke dalam wastafel.

BYUUUURRR!

"Brrrlpprrrllp"

Setelah puas 'mencuci' muka Aio, Mu mengambil sikat dan pasta gigi (punya Aio) lalu membuka paksa mulut Aio dan menyikat giginya.

Setelah selesai, Mu segera mengambil sabun lalu mengubek-ubek muka Aio dengan sabun tanpa ampun.

'_ini sih namanya penyiksaan."_ batin Aio sengsara .

Lalu setelah menyiram air ke muka Aio, Mu mengeringkan kepala Aio dengan handuk . Saat itu nasib Aio bener-bener mirip kayak nasib Grumpy, kurcaci snow white yang dimandiin rame-rame.

15 menit kemudian, setelah Milo dan Shaka berhasil mengepak barang Aiolia, dan setelah Mu dan Alde berhasil memaksa AIolia untuk ganti baju , maka siaplah mereka untuk berangkat outbond.

Mereka siap dengan ranselnya masing - masing . Wajah mereka tampak bersemangat…

Kecuali Aiolia... yang tampangnya bener-bener madesu…

Bersambung….

Next Episode:

"Insiden Ala Jaka Tarub"

Stay tune…

* * *

A/n: Huwaaaaaaaaaa! Dah lama gak lanjutin,Maaf ya yang dah setia nunggu cerita ini, abis waktu itu lagi males bikin jadinya lama deh, semoga kalian suka^^


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Akhirnya berhasil meluangkan waktu buat update fic . Saya memang kurang eksis sebagai author, entah karena males, gak ada inspirasi dan berebutan computer terus,…Haha , enjoy ...

* * *

**Insiden Ala Jaka Tarub**

Aiolia betul-betul ga semangat pangkat 1000, sampe harus di seret-seret ama Aldebaran . Sementara Milo dll sibuk celinguk sana –sini cari bus pariwisata . Maklum , busnya kan gak parkir di sanctuary, tapi di bawah tebingnya(sanctuary lokasinya kan di atas tebing2 gt).

"Woii, lepasin gw doong, gw gak mau ikuut!Masih ngantuk!" Aiolia merengek untuk ke sekian kalinya . Sumpah matanya merem melek melulu kayak lampu lima watt.=="

Tapi bukannya di dengerin, malah dikacangin!Akhirnya setelah meronta Aio berhasil lepas dan ngacir.

Mu menoleh ke 3 temen lainnya yg cuek2 aja pas aio kabur,"Gak dikejer tuh?"

"Biarin aja, ntar juga balik sendiri."sahut Milo cuek.

"Iya, daku rasa Aiolia tiada akan kembali ke kuil lagi ,apalagi kita sudah jalan sejauh ini.."angguk Shaka setuju.

Akhirnya Mu cuma angkat bahu dan mereka meneruskan perjalanan mereka ke kaki tebing sanctuary…

Aiolia berjalan tergesa-gesa , gak peduli kemana pokonya ia mau kabur sejauh mungkin dari temen-temennya yg sinting itu!Dasar nasib, gara-gara matanya masih ngantuk, Aiolia jadi tak sengaja menubruk seseorang.

BRUUUK! Dua-duanya terpental ! Sepertinya barang-barang yg dibawa orang itu jatuh. Orang itu berteriak:" Kamu gimana sih!Jalannya kok meleng?"

Teriakan orang itu sukses membuat mata Aiolia melek . Aiolia mendapati bahwa 'orang' yang teriak di depannya adalah cewek berambut oranye . Matanya melotot dengan tajam, dan mulutnya cemberut . Cewek ini bisa di kategorikan sebagai cewek galak nan sangar, yaa..Sebangsanya yakuza lah..

Sebenarnya sih ni cewek lumayan manis ,kulitnya putih, kayak orang asia gitu, tapi kayaknya sekarang bukan saat yang tepat buat ajak kenalan, soalnya tu cewek dah teriak lagi.

"Ngapain lihat-lihat?Bukannya minta maaf!"

" Eh iya-iya sori.." Aiolia buru-buru mebantu cewek galak itu membereskan barang-barangnya yang terjatuh, sementara tu cewek masih aja ngomel2 , tapi Aio pasrah aja, memang dia yg salah.

"Gimana sih kamu Aiolia..Bla bla.."

Aiolia kaget, ni cewek tahu namanya? Kayaknya Aiolia gak pernah lihat ni cewek, kok bisa?

"Kok lo bisa tau nama gw?"

Belom sempet tu cewek jawab, tiba-tiba tu cewek langsung lihat jam tangannya, "Waduh, busnya dah mau berangkat nih, "

Tu cewek langsung bawa barang-barangnya dan nagcir . Aiolia bengong…

Alhasil Aio jadi ikut acara outbond . Di bus, suasana riuh kayak pasar . Seiya and the gank sibuk ber haha hihi ria sambil main gitar, Saori(untungnya) ga ikut . Silver saint di bus yang lain . Sedangkan goldies satu bus dengan bronzies.

Di bus, Mu asyik membaca majalah , di sebelahnya Aldebaran asyik melahap snack . Lalu di belakang mereka, ada DM yang sibuk ngerusuh bareng Aphro, Kanon dan Shura.

Lalu di barisan 3 bangku, ada Saga, Aiolos, Aiolia, dll.

Di barisan paling belakang, Shion dan Dohko sibuk ngobrol sampe2 Milo yg duduk di sebelah mereka tidur saking bosennya , sampe2 Camus sweatdrop liat tingkah temennya itu . Shaka sendiri sibuk membaca kumpulan puisi-puisi lama.

Aiolia sendiri masih melamun, di pikirannya terkumpul semua flashback.

Mulai dari insiden mobil Milo yang mogok, kemarahannya yang meluap-luap sampai dengan pertemuannya dengan cewek jutek nan misterius tadi pagi.

"Siapa ya tu cewek? Kayaknya pernah ketemu, tapi dimana?Duh ngantuk…"

Akhirnya Aio pun jatuh terlelap karena cape berpikir.

* * *

Pegunungan Rodorio tergolong tinggi . Ya biarpun ga setinggi Mount Everest (Ya iyalah!) tapi lumayan lah buat hiking ama kemping.

Para saint keluar dari bus dengan semangat, mereka keluar dari bus sambil berdesak2an, kayak anak TK mau ke kebon binatang.

Akhirnya Shion, selaku pebimbing mengumpulkan mereka semua di tanah lapang dekat dengan pinggir hutan . Shion kelihatan segar dengan terusan kemejanya, dan kacamata berbentuk bulan sabit bertengger di matanya . Sedangkan Dohko sendiri, memakai kemeja safari berwarna coklat cerah, yah hitung2 ganti suasana lah, katanya.

"Ok para saint perhatian2, ada pengumuman . Harap tenang."

Para saint pun berhenti mengobrol dan diam, menunggu intruksi dari Shion dan Dohko.

"Ehm, jadi begini anak2. Kita akan disini selama 4 hari 3 malam . Jadi manfaatkanlah waktu kalian di sini dengan baik . Karena ini hari pertama, maka sekarang kalian jam bebas dulu . Lalu tepat pukul 6 sore teeng semua harus kumpul disini kalau tidak kereta kencana akan berubah kembali jadi labu dan Cinderel..Eh, kok jadi dongeng ya?" Shion bingung sendiri.

Para saint sweatdrop, apalagi si Mu_."Kok master Shion akhir2 ini jadi agak jayus ya…,?" batinnya."pasti gara2 keseringan dongengin si Kiki . Haha , dasar tu anak minta di dongengin terus sih."_

Shion jadi salah tingkah."Po,pokoknya jam 6 kalian dah harus kumpul di sini, kalo telat jangan nangis kalo ga kebagian makan . Selebihnya bisa kalian liat di skedul yang akan dibagikan oleh Dohko." Muka Shion memerah karena malu, yang tentu saja membuat para bronzies ketawa cekikikan . Semntara silvers ama goldies cuma senyum2 nahan ketawa.

Setelah Dohko membagikan jadwal, para saint langsung sibuk dengan kegiatan masing2 . Ada yang diriin tenda, ada yang main bola, ada yang ngobrol2 sambil main2 gitar , ada juga yang main capsah . Semua hepi, kecuali si singa .Aiolia.

Hadoooh kayaknya dari chapter pertama sampe chapter ini Aio bete melulu ya?Tapi tenang aja, kebetean itu akan berakhir di chapter ini kok, hehe..

Sebenarnya Aio emang ga niat ikut ni outbond, makanya ia memutuskan tuk menyepi di hutan . Menjauh dari keramaian . Merenung dan bermeditasi . Duh gawat kayaknya Aio dah mulai ketularan kebiasan Shaka yang hobi meditasi itu, gawat gawat gawat…

Aio berjalan masuk ke hutan, ia ga mikir mau kemana pokonya ia berjalan sesuai kehendak kakinya . Hutan itu sepi, tenang, hening, dan penuh dengan semilir angin dingin yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

Tunggu dulu, jangan berasumsi dulu kalau hutan ini hutan angker dimana banyak dedemit dan setan2 yang keluyuran di hutan itu dan siap menculik siapa saja yang masuk . Bisa dibilang hutan ini beda 180 derajat dengan yang umumnya kita pikirkan.

Hutan itu indah, penuh dengan daun-daun hijau yang menyejukkan mata, dan bunga-bunga cerah yang wangi . Biarpun sepi tapi samar-samar terdengar kicau burung yang merdu..Berpadu dengan harmoni kehidupan.. (ceilah tumben2nya ni author bisa puistis gini)

Yang jelas keindahan hutan tersebut telah menunjukkan kebesaran Tuhan dalam menciptakan Bumi ini . Lalu tak lama kemudian, Aio melihat telaga.

Telaga itu SANGAAAAAT JERNIH! 200 % beda dengan kali ciliwung!Airnya begitu bening, dan terlihat sejuk, telaga tersebut seperti cermin yang memantulkan warna langit yang biru cerah . Karena menjelang sore, telaga tersebut terlihat seperti berwarna biru keoranyean . Sangat indah…

Haaah, bicara soal telaga, Aio jadi ingat tentang legenda Jaka Tarub, yang terkenal di Jaka Tarub bertemu dengan bidadari cantik yang sedang mandi di telaga dan menikah dengannya..

Tiba-tiba , ada bunyi percikan air . Dan muncul riak di permukaan telaga tersebut.

Aiolia kaget . Siapa ya?Masa sih ada orang yang mau mandiin kebo di sini?

Aiolia jadi deg2an, mungkin kah Zeus berbaik hati dengan mengirimkan salah satu bidadarinya dari Khayangan untuk menghiburnya?Akankah ada legenda baru tentang Jaka Tarub versi Yunani?

Aiolia pun memutuskan untuk mengintip, dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat ada cewek cantik lagi mandi!

Tapi setelah Aio perhatiin lagi, ternyata…

"_Yaelah ini mah cewek jutek yang tadi pagi!"_ Batinnya sambil nepuk jidat_."Tapi, ternyata tu cewek cantik juga ya…"_

Rambutnya coklat orange cerah,menutupi punggung dan dadanya, kulitnya yang putih bersih dan basah oleh air telaga bersinar terkena cahaya matahari yang berpendar-pendar..Bibirnya yang basah berwarna pastel lembut..

Tadinya Aio mau malingin muka karena tau itu ga sopan, tapi sepertinya ia terhipnotis ama pesona tu cewek sampe2 saking terpesonanya, aio ga nyadar kalo ia nginjak lumpur basah dan terpelesetlah dia.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"teriak Aio kaget karena terpeleset, sialnya, saking licinnya tu lumpur sekarang badannya meluncur menuju telaga !

Si cewek yang kaget kontan ikut berteriak sambil membenamkan tubuhnya sampai sebatas leher.

Brrrrlp..PUWAAAH!

Aio kembali ke permukaan dan mendapati si cewek melotot ke dia dengan sangar . Si cewek menyipitkan mata.

"Lo lagi ya..!Yang tadi pagi!Awas ya!Aku laporin ke Dohko ama Pope Shion!"teriaknya galak.

Aio jelas gelagapan, lalu dengan merasa bersalah minta maaf,"So, sori gw ga sengaja, sori..aduh."

Aio pun naik ke tepi telaga dengan tubuh basah kuyup, lalu berlari cepat meninggalkan tu cewek . Malu ketangkap basah ngintip . Sementara si cewek masih menatap Aio yang sedang berlari dengan tajam . Matanya memancarkan hatinya yang penuh dengan dendam bergelora…

To be continued…

* * *

Next Chapter

**Balas Dendam Memang Menyenangkan**

**Stay tune.**

A/N: Ok aku harap aku bisa lanjutin chapter berikutnya SECEPATNYA .Doakan aku bila kalian mau . Maaf ya kalau aku suka ga eksis, hiks.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Update2!Mumpung lagi liburan!SEMANGAT! XD

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya bukan punyaku , AAAAKKKHH!KENAPA DUNIA BEGITU KEJAAAAM?

SS chara: _sweatdrop_

Lupus returns , sumber inspirasiku…

* * *

Kisah Aiolia dan Marin

Chapter 4

**BALAS DENDAM MEMANG MENYENANGKAN**

Aiolia terus berlari kencang dengan perasaan gak enak , bersalah, resah ,gelisah , gundah gulana . Semua bercampur jadi satu.

Ia terus berlari dan terus menambah kecepatan larinya . Meski kakinya kerap kesandung akar pohon , atau keserimpet rumput liar dan kerikil lalu jatuh , tapi ia tetap bangkit dan terus berlari.

Akhirnya , Aiolia sampe juga di arena perkemahannya . Pas mau balik ke tendanya , Aio ketemu ama Milo dan Camus yang lagi bawa piring , sendok , garpu serta perlengkapan perang , eh . . Maksudnya perlengkapan makan lainnya.

Wah, ternyata dah waktunya makan malam toh .

"Oi, Aio dari mana aja lo , kita nyariin dari ta-HAH?AIO!LO KENAPA?"teriak Milo terkaget –kaget . Camus juga melongo liat tampang Aio yang ngos – ngosan dan basah kuyup . Persis kayak tikus kecebur got.

"Gw,hah…Hah…."Aio ga bisa jawab yang bener karena kehabisan nafas . Bahunya naik turun ,dan mukanya pucat abis . Matanya berputar2 kayak spiral saking pusingnya.

"Bukannya nyinggung, tapi kok kamu kayak abis lihat setan ? Kamu abis dari hutan ya?" tebak Camus .Tumben ngomong , biasanya diem melulu saking iritnya ama kata2….

JLEB!Tepat sasaran…

"Se..Setan?Yangbener?Kamu habis liat apa ? Vampir ? Kuntilanak ? Pocong ? Makanya kalo di hutan kayak gini tuh lo kudu hati2 banyak dedemit berkeliaran !" oceh Milo panjang lebar.

Yang diocehin cuma bisa geleng2in kepalanya aja . Berarti dia mau jawab : nggak .

Camus melihat jam tangannya.

"Eh, 15 menit lagi jam 6 nih!Mau makan malam di tanah lapang kan ? Kalo telat bisa ga kebagian makan ."

"Eh iya , mau bareng gak?"tanya Milo.

"Nggak deh, lo pada duluan aja..Gw mau ganti baju dulu.."

"Oh yaudah, duluan ya!"

Milo dan Camus pun berjalan ketanah lapang tempat mereka disuruh kumpul , sementara Aio balik ketendanya dengan tergesa – gesa .

Tenda Aio berada di bagian pinggir arena perkemahan . Dekat dengan pinggiran hutan . Diatasnya ada pohon besar , makanya adem , tapi serem juga kalo malem2 , kan bisa aja ada genderuwo yang ngegelayutan ,atau kuntilanak yang lagi sibuk ngegossip ria di atas pohon ,hiiiiiiy serem…

Tendanya besar ,karena isinya muat buat 5 orang ( luas juga ) . Aio sekamar sama Milo , Shaka , Alde , ama si Mu . Goldies lain di tenda yang lain dan tetanggaan ama mereka .

Aio masuk ketendanya , di dalam gak ada orang . Kayaknya temen2nya dah pada cabut semua . Aio cepet2 ganti baju dan ngacir ke tanah lapang .

* * *

Makan malam adalah waktu yang menyenangkan bagi para saint , sekaligus menegangkan…

Yaaa , tau sendiri kan ada beberapa oknum saint yang makannya rakus dan banyak . Dan akibatnya suka terjadi pertengkaran gara2 rebutan makanan . Pernah sekali terjadi suatu keributan besar , keributan tersebut terjadi gara2 Seiya dan DM berantem rebutan es krim coklat Haagen Daaz .

Alhasil timbullah perang makanan dan baku hantam yang menyebabkan ruang makan sanctuary jadi kotor , dekil , kumel, berantakan , retak2nya tambah banyak , dinding hancur , dsb (pokonya hancur total deh) . Selain itu budget untuk deterjen dan air bersih juga membengkak , gara2 pasokan baju kotor jadi lebih banyak dari biasanya .Belom perabotan yang hancur dilemparin .Kalo soal biaya medis tanggung sendiri deh…(iyalah siapa suruh berantem?)

Sejak saat itu Pope Shion melarang mereka makan di ruang makan sanctuary dan menyuruh mereka makan di kuil masing2 , kecuali untuk acara2 tertentu . Kalo untuk silvers ama bronzies terserah deh mau makan dimana (mau makan di kolong jembatan juga ga ada yang ngelarang) .

Tapi sepertinya malam ini masalah yang dialami saat makan tak banyak .

Iya deh .. Sebenarnya ada pertengkaran2 "kecil" antar saint saat makan malam…

Misalnya…

Waktu Shun lagi mau makan daging ayam . Shun memotongnya dan belom sempat dimakan , tu ayam dah raib dari piringnya . Ternyata tu ayam dicolong ama Geki (itu loh bronze saint rasi beruang) . Shun cuma bengong ngelihat ayamnya dirampok gitu , eh malah si Ikki yang meledak-ledak.

"BERANINYA KAMU MERAMPOK JATAH MAKAN ADIKKU!" teriak Ikki berapi-api . *brother complexnya kumat deh*

"KENAPA KAMU YANG RIBUT?SHUN AJA GA MARAH ? ? " sahut Geki dengan keras kepalanya .

"ALAH BANYAK ALASAN!DAH SALAH YA SALAH AJA!"balas Ikki lagi.

"KEPO BANGET SIH LO!"

"APA LO BILANG?"

Dan terjadilah pertengkaran di kubu bronze saint . Shun berusaha melerai keduanya , bisa gawat kan kalo pertengkaran mulut itu berubah jadi ajang jotos2an .Sementara bronze saint lain yang sedang makan ngungsi ketempat lain yang lebih tenang . Ckckckck ...Bukannya bantu ngelerai...

Yap makan malam itu menjadi ramai dan heboh , samar2 terdengar teriakan histeris Aphro yang marah ikannya dimakan DM , lalu di kubu silvers terdengar seruan Shaina yang menggunakan jurus thunder clawnya untuk menghajar crow Jamian yang seenaknya mencuri pudingnya . Dan masih banyak lagi…

Shion ama Dohko yang melihat tingkah mereka dari dekat api unggun sambil makan cuma bisa geleng2 kepala .

"Anak muda zaman sekarang emang edan ya…"komentar mereka.

Kalo semuanya diceritain secara detail disini , ga bakal selesai2 . Jadi skip aja ya..

Sebenarnya selama makan , Aio ga konsentrasi (emangnya belajar ?) .Dari tadi ia cuma makan sesuap dua suap , lalu bengong . Lalu makan terus bengong lagi . Gara2 bengong terus , dia ga nyadar kalo lauknya dah dicuri 2 kali ama Kanon , Milo dan DM.

Aiolos ngeh akan kelakuan aneh adiknya ,lalu menegornya .

"Aio, kamu bukannya makan,kok malah bengong?"

"Hah?Enng..Nggak apa2 kok..Hap hap hap...Hekh,hok ohok!" ya ampun,rupanya Aio keselek karena makan terburu2 . Aiolos sweatdrop .

Selesai makan para saint mencuci piringnya masing2 di pondok perkemahan . Disana tempat pengurus dan pemilik perkemahan tinggal .

Baru saja Aio selesai mencuci piring , tiba-tiba Saga nyamperin .

"Oi, Lia , kamu dipanggil tu ama Dohko ."kata Saga .

_Deeeeng_

Aio tersentak kaget .

"Hah ? Serius lo? Kenapa gw dipanggil ?"tanyanya gugup .Duh sumpah Aio deg-degan banget saking cemasnya .

"Serius kok . Gak tau ya, pokonya saya disuruh panggil kamu, katanya kamu ditunggu di depan api unggun."

JEGEEER…*petir menyambar

Kok kayaknya kurang cocok?Ganti aja deh bunyi scenenya.

DENDERENDEEENG…*Pinjam ya Kenedict ,hehe(kalo ga salah sih bunyinya gini)

Aio berjalan lesu ke tempat api unggun besar di tengah area perkemahan . Pikirannya kacau berat .Iya lah, gimana kalo ternyata dia dipanggil gara2 dia dituduh ama si cewek jutek itu SENGAJA mengintip dia mandi ?

Mending deh kalo Dohko ama Shion ga banyak bacot .Kalo seandainya dia dihukum pulang ke sanctuary dan diceramahi sih masih ya..Fine lah.

Tapi masalahnya yang namanya orang tua kan pasti cerewet alias bawel abis , so pasti setelah ia di maki abis2an, duo kakek bangkotan itu bakal nyebar2 masalah ini ke saint lainnya dengan alasan supaya saint yang lain ga ikut2an bikin 'kesalahan' yang sama .

Kalo pun seandainya namanya ga disebut, kakaknya pasti di kasih tau secara personal ama mereka .Dan kalo sampe kakaknya tau, bisa2 dia digantung .

Sebenarnya Aio ga takut juga sih, toh sebenarnya dia ga salah2 amat kan?Dia kan ga sengaja?Gak bener2 berencana ngintip?Tapi biar begitu tetep aja dia ngerasa enak hati ama tu cewek .

"_Ah udah deh pasrah aja lah kalo bener2 dipanggil buat diomelin"batinnya . _

Kekagetan Aio bertambah saat sampai di depan api unggun . Ternyata tu cewek ada di sana!

Aio dah siap2in gendang telinganya buat di ocehin abis2an . Apalagi tu cewek menatapnya dengan tajam .Tapi kejadian yang ia khawatirkan sama sekali ga terjadi.

"Aiolia , kamu temani Marin belanja barang2 yang ada di daftar ini di supermarket yang ada di bawah sana ya (mereka kan di atas gunung) ."

Aiolia lega , tapi juga bingung dan lagi2..Kaget!

"_Ma…Marin?Jadi tu cewek jutek Marin?Pantes kayaknya suaranya familiar banget .Gw ga pernah liat mukanya sih, jadi gak tau.."_

"Tapi , kenapa saya yang disuruh?"

"Loh, bukannya kamu seksi konsumsi dan perlengkapan? Kamu kan di tunjuk ama teman2 kamu, masa kamu ga di kasih tau?"tanya Dohko heran . Teman2 yang dimaksud Dohko tak lain dan tak bukan adalah 4 sekawan yang menyeret paksa Aio buat ikut acara outbound ini.

Dalam hati Aio merutuki teman2nya itu .

"_Sialan mereka,seenaknya aja nunjuk2 orang, gw dikerjain nih.."_

"Tapi ka-"

Belom sempat protes , dengan gak mau tahunya Dohko memotong kata2 Aio sambil menaruh kunci mobil ke tangannya , "Udah deh , pokonya kamu bawa ni mobil trus pergi ditemenin Marin , beli barang2 di supermarket di bawah ,titik!"

Aio pun menerima mandat tersebut dengan pasrah .

"Bawanya hati2 , itu mobil matic ,kamu bisa bawa kan? Itu mobilnya pemilik perkemahan ini,jadi jangan ngebut2 . Oh ya Sekalian nih cewek2 pada nitip pembalut , kita gak ada stoknya.."

"Pembalut ? Emang ada yang berantem?Siapa yang luka?"tanya Aiolia polos.

Dohko bengong .

* * *

Aiolia dan Marin berjalan ke sisi mobil tanpa berbicara . Hening ,SILENT MODE ON.

Saat sampai di sisi mobil matic itu , Aio ingat satu hal . Ia ga bisa bawa mobil matic,bisanya manual.

Aiolia jadi bingung harus jujur ato nekat aja bawa tu mobil . Tapi akhirnya setelah melihat tatapan tajam Marin yang menunggunya membuka pintu mobil, Aio memutuskan untuk jujur.

"Ma, Marin . Sebenarnya gw bisa bawa yang manual . Tapi gw ga tau cara nyetir yang matic…"ungkap Aio akhirnya.

Mata Marin terbelalak karena terkejut , lalu melotot kesal .Tanpa banyak bicara Marin segera merebut kunci mobil itu dari tangan Aiolia , lalu membuka pintu mobil .

Aio agak kaget dengan kekasaran Marin , tapi diam saja dan cepat2 naik ke mobil .

Marin menyalakan mesin mobil dengan cepat lalu menyetir dan membawa mobil itu ke jalan kecil yang beraspal . Jalan menuju kaki gunung .

Selama perjalanan suasananya bener2 ga enakin . Sebenarnya Aio pengen kasih tebakan jayus ke Marin buat ngecairin suasana,tapi karena ngeliat tampang Marin yang bete Aio pun mengurungkan niatnya.

Akhirnya Aio memutuskan untuk minta maaf secara sopan pada Marin . Soalnya sejak tadi ia dirundung perasaan ga enak dan bersalah .

" Marin, tadi gw bener2 sori .Gw bener2 ga ada maksud buat ngintip kamu, gw ga sengaja lewat situ.."ujar Aio pelan tapi jelas .

Eh bukannya ngejawab, Marin malah menambah kecepatan mobil .Kalo seandainya ini jalan tol masih mending, tapi ini kan di gunung bo . Sudah pasti jalannya berliku-liku . Alhasil Aio jadi terpelanting ke sana kemari .

"Marin , gw harus minta maaf kayak gimana supaya lo ga marah lagi?"tanya Aio lemes,kayaknya ia dah ga tau harus gimana lagi .

Tiba2 Marin membelokkan mobilnya . Alih2 mengambil jalan ke kota terdekat , ia malah mengambil jalan setapak .

"Marin, lo mau kemana?"tanya Aiolia panik .

Marin ga menjawab , dan saat Aio bertanya lagi , ia menyahut,"Tanya lagi gw turunin lo disini ! "

Buset deh ngancamnya .

Aio diam dalam kebingungan yang tak berakhir ..Hingga mereka sampai di sebuah danau .Danau yang sepi ,dikelilingi semak2 , dan pohon2 tua . Samar2 terdengar suara burung kakatua eh ngaco, burung hantu maksudnya , Suasana danau itu agak angker di malam hari ,Aiolia jadi merinding.

Marin menghentikan mobilnya , lalu menatapnya tajam .Raut mukanya dibuat serius . Aiolia menelan ludah tapi ga niat untuk tanya2 lagi .

"Ayo turun."ujarnya pelan,tapi tegas . Aio nurut aja biar masalahnya cepet selesai.

Setelah mereka berdua turun dari mobil , Marin berdiri menghadap Aiolia . Ia melipat tangannya lalu berbicara,"Gw minta pertanggung jawaban dari lo ."

Aio kontan kaget (lagi) ."Ta..Tanggung jawab ?"

"Iya , gw minta lo berendam di danau ini trus gw liat lo , itu baru adil . Biar skornya sama."kata Marin dengan raut muka yang dibuatnya seserius mungkin . Biarpun sebenarnya dalam hati ia cekikikan jail .

"Tap-"

"Terserah, tapi jangan salahin gw kalo gw lapor ke Pope Shion mengenai kelakuan lo tadi sore.." desis Marin pelan . Aio menelan ludah dan berusaha keliatan tenang, tapi dalam hati panik setengah mati!

"Jadi ini cara gw buat nebus kesalahan?"tanyanya ragu sambil melirik air danau yang tak meyakinkan itu .

Marin mengangguk .

"Fine.." ujar Aio pasrah .

"Ok , buka baju kamu."

"APAAA? Buka ba—"

"BUKA CEPET! ATO GW LAPOR KE POPE ,ATO KE ATHENA SEKALIAN KALO PERLU?" bentak Marin galak .Tapi dalam hati Marin jingkrak2 kesenangan karena berhasil ngerjain Aio buat balas dendam .

Akhirnya (dengan amat sangat terpaksa)Aio membuka baju kaosnya sehingga ia jadi telanjang dada .

Fans Aiolia : Kyaaaaa Aio buka baju!

Author : Hush , kalo mau minta tanda tangannya nanti aja!

Ok kembali ke cerita…

Aio juga pasrah aja pas Marin menunjuk jeansnya untuk dibuka . Aio membukanya dengan ogah2an sehingga sekarang ia cuma make celana pendek motif garis2 ama sepatu .Mukanya bener2 udah merah melebih tomat. Ekspresinya antara malu, memelas , pasrah , lemas semua mix jadi satu.

Marin udah ga bisa nahan tawa lagi , tapi ia tetep berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Dah kamu nyelem dulu sono ."

"YANG BENER AJ-"

"CEPEET!" teriak Marin ga sabar.

Akhirnya Aio melepas sepatunya lalu berendam di danau .Air danaunya dingin banget, Aio sampe gemetaran .

"Lepas celana kamu sekarang."

"Hah?"

"Udah cepet! "

Aio pun meringis dan melepas celananya dalam air lalu melemparnya ke darat. Marin mengumpulkan bajunya lalu memasukannya ke mobil dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya . Aiolia makin panik.

"MARIN!MAU KEMANA?"

"Gw pergi belanja dulu ya, lo mandi dulu aja di danau , adios ! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !" sahutnya sambil ketawa terbahak2 . Seneng banget .Si Aio sial aja karena cuma bisa ngeratapi nasib . Iyalah telanjang bulat gitu mana bisa ngejer . Mau ga mau nunggu si Marin balik deh…

Marin bersenandung senang sambil membeli barang2 yang disuruh di supermarket .Ia cekikikan kalo ingat ekspresi Aio pas berendam bugil di danau malam2 gitu , mana kalo malam hari air danau dingin, bisa masuk angin tu orang,hihihi…

"_Aaaaah…Balas dendam memang menyenangkan…."batinnya senang _.

To be continued…

Next chapter :

Near Death Experience With Vacation Bus

Goldies : Serem amat judulnya…

Author : Ga juga , malah ini chapter yang isinya bakal kocak abis , atau mungkin jayus? Ya liat aja nanti hehehe…

* * *

A/N : AAAAAAAH! Minggu depan liburan berakhir , DUNIA INI KEJAM!

SS chara : cewek aneh …*sweatdrop

SS chara yang ngomong gitu langsung dicekik oleh author *sadis mode on

Author : Matta Oaimasho** !

** = sampai jumpa lagi

Seika Hoshino

LOG OUT


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Kisah Aio Marin kembali kulanjutkan..! Setelah 2 tahun menggantung ceritanya…

Disclaimer : SS bukan punyaku selamanya..TIDAAAAKK!*mulai deh lebaynya...*

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Near Death Experience With Vacation Bus**

Malam yang suram , dimana cahaya bulanpun terhalau awan dan kabut, di tengah danau yang sepi itu terlihat sesosok mahluk , entah manusia atau setan yang menggigil kedinginan sambil berendam di danau sampai sebatas leher. Bila kita lihat dari jarak 100 meter, kita pasti menyimpulkan ada genderuwo sedang berendam , dukun ngilmu atau semacamnya..Eits!Tapi tunggu dulu!Bila kita perbesar viewnya dengan mikroskop.. Maksudnya teleskop , kita bakal langsung tahu siapa sosok malang yang lagi ngendon di danau malem-malem .

Yap, Aiolia masih menjalani 'hukuman' Marin . Sambil merutuki kejahilan cewek ajaib itu , tak henti2nya ia menggosok lengannya dengan harapan akan memberikan kehangatan meski hanya sedikit . Giginya bergetar dan bergemeletuk keras karena rasa dingin yang menyerang tubuh sampai ke tulang-tulangnya.

Emang sih dinginnya ga seberapa dibandingkan dengan suhu di Siberia atau Asgard , tapi setidaknya kan bila ia ada di salah satu tempat itu ia MASIH pake baju?! Lah sekarang dah badan polos gini suruh berendam di danau malam-malam siapa yang bakal tahan? Dohko yang biasa tinggal di air terjun juga bakal masuk angin .

Aiolia sudah yakin akan pingsan tak lama lagi , tapi Tuhan masih berbaik hati rupanya . Setelah 1 jam setengah menunggu , Marin kembali dari supermarket dengan wajah bahagia minta ditabok .

Tanpa babibubebo Marin langsung melempar baju Aio ke danau dengan bahagianya , sengaja ia melempar bajunya berjauhan , supaya Aio susah nangkepnya . Setelah berhasil mengambil kolor, celana, kaos dan atribut lainnya , Aio pun memakai bajunya di balik semak2 sambil mengomel.

"Puas lo sekarang?Huachiuuh!"

Ckckckck, gejala pilek rupanya .

"Hehehehehe , dah jangan banyak ngeluh , dah bagus gw inget balik ke sini .."jawab Marin dengan alimnya .

Aiolia melotot , sumpah deh pengen rasanya dia ceburin ni cewek ke sungai styx , tapi karena ga ingin memperpanjang masalah, maka tu niat ia urungkan saja .

Perjalanan pulang berlangsung tanpa ada dialog antar mereka . Singkatnya meski agak kesal ,tapi Aio lega karena 'hutang'nya sudah lunas . Tapi firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ia akan menghadapi masalah lain tak lama lagi...

* * *

Area perkemahan...

Suasana area perkemahan tampak aman damai sejahtera nan sentosa . Diselingi dengan nyanyian jangkrik dan burung hantu , menambah suasana hening perkemahan tersebut . Ya sebenarnya ga hening-hening banget sih. Samar-samar terdengar tawa dan canda lirih di tenda-tenda yang di dalamnya agak terang karena di dalamnya ada lampu petromax.

Bisa dipastikan yang masih bergadang adalah para saint muda yang kelebihan energi buat berceloteh sampai pagi , main kartu , denger cerita setan atau semacamnya . Sedangkan yang sudah tua kayak Shion ama Dohko ga usah ditanya pasti mereka sedang terbang ke alam mimpi .

Nah mari kita intip keadaan di tenda markasnya sobat Aio. Wah ternyata mereka dah pada tidur toh. Yap 4 orang teman setenda Aiolia dah pada tidur dengan nyenyak dan bahagianya. Milo tidur dengan majalah yang menutupi wajahnya dengan posisi tidur kebalik(kaki diatas dan kepala dibawah) , Aldebaran yang memeluk guling dengan jijaynya , Mu yang ngigau2 ga jelas , dan Shaka yang tidurnya kaku kayak mayat. Intinya suasananya tenang , kontras sekali dengan suasana tendanya DM cs.

DM dkk sibuk berbagi kisah horor, lalu berbagi hal2 yang menjadi kesenangan kaum lelaki (kalian tahu kan maksudku?). Nah bila DM , Kanon , Shura hepi2 aja , yang kena sialnya si Aphrodite karena ia jadi ga bisa menjalankan ritual beuty sleepnya. Pertama , kalo DM , gabung ama Kanon (untung ga gabung lagi ama Milo) bisa dipastikan dimana pun mereka berada pasti rusuh, dan suara mereka yang stereo itu bener-bener berisik apalagi pas mereka ketawa.

Kedua , di tenda itu Aphro sering dijadikan sasaran empuk buat dibully. Pas ia mulai ngantuk dan hampir bisa tidur DM mengangetkannya dengan mendekatkan wajahnya sambil menyinari muka seremnya itu dengan senter(dijamin setan pun kabur melihatnya). Aphro sontak kaget dan menjerit. Kurang ajarnya , mereka malah ketawa2 hepi , ga tau kali kalo jantungnya hampir copot .

Baru mau tidur lagi, Kanon mengagetkannya dengan berteriak langsung di telinga Aphro, begitu seterusnya sampe Aphro stress. Dalam hatinya Aphro menyesali pilihan teman setenda ini dan bersumpah tidak akan pernah mau sekamar dengan mereka lagi apapun yang terjadi , kalo ini terjadi lagi,beh... Bisa-bisa ia kabur ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa .

Tenda Saga, Aiolos dan Camus yang sebelahan dengan tenda DM cs juga kena imbasnya. Gara – gara teriakan Aphro yang histeris dan lengkingannya melebihi lengkingan Michael Jackson yang jarinya kejepit pintu itu sudah merusak ketentraman tidur mereka bertiga . Walhasil terpaksa mereka bertiga tidur dengan menyumbat telinga dengan kapas dan menutupinya lagi dengan bantal supaya mereka bisa tidur.

Mereka males kalo harus marah-marah lagi. Apalagi kalo mau ngocehin orang kayak DM dan Kanon. Dijamin nguras tenaga , mana dah malem , pada ngantuk , mata dah krinyip-krinyip kayak lampu 5 watt . Jadi daripada mereka harus ribut lagi dan begadang cuma buat teriakin mereka suruh diem, mending mereka sumbat aja tu telinga trus tidur.

Ternyata cara mereka mujarab juga, ga same 10 menit Saga cs sudah tidur dengan pulasnya. Tinggal si Aphro yang menjalani penderitaan di tenda DM karena ga bisa tidur .

Tendanya Aio dan Milo cs ga kena imbasnya kerusuhan tenda DM cs karena letaknya agak berjauhan, jadi berbahagialah para saint yang tidurnya jauh dari tenda DM apalagi yang tidak sekamar dengan mereka .

Di tengah ketentraman malam di perkemahan itu, Aiolia yang baru balik segera berlari ke tendanya . Marin juga sudah balik ke tendanya sendiri setelah memarkir mobil dan menaruh kuncinya di pondok pemilik perkemahan .

Akhirnya Aio sampe juga di tendanya. Ia segera masuk, melewati teman-temannya yang sedang tidur dengan hati-hati. Aio mengambil ranselnya untuk mengambil kolor baru karena tadi kolornya basah gara2 terendam di danau .

Tiba-tiba Aiolia jadi panik.

"Loh, loh..."

Aiolia mengobrak-abrik ranselnya lagi, bahkan sampe melemparkan barang-barangnya barang yang ia cari ga kunjung ketemu. Kolor cadangannya ga ada!

"Mampus kok ga ada sih?"Aio jadi tambah panik. Adoooh baru satu masalah selesai , masalah lain dah datang lagi. "

Aio pun membangunkan Milo. Soalnya Milo ama Shaka yang tadi pagi ngepak barang-barangnya dengan paksa . Aio ga berani bangunin Shaka, ngeri ama amukannya kalo buka mata bisa-bisa satu perkemahan hancur .

"Oi, oi. Bangun Mil, bangun!" bisik Aio sambil guncang-guncangin badan Milo .

"Adooooh, apaan sih?! Emangnya dah jam brapa? Ngantuk tau!" jawab Milo setengah tidur .

Tiba-tiba Milo merasakan sesuatu yang basah menetesi majalahnya dan tetesannya nembus sampe ke mukanya. Mau ga mau Milo menyingkirkan majalah itu dari wajahnya, membuka mata dan...

"ASTAGANAGA! AIO, lo ngapain basah-basah gitu malem-malem gini! Ngilmu ya?" teriak Milo kaget dengan penampilan Aio yang lagi-lagi kayak tikus kecebur got . Cuma bedanya kali ini bajunya ga terlalu basah , cuma rambutnya itu loh basah-basah kayak abis nyelam (emang abis nyelam sih).Teriakan Milo kontan membangunkan yang lain, termasuk Shaka yang untung tidak membuka matanya .

"Aaaah, udah lo ga perlu tau, pokonya tadi lo bawain gw kolor cadangan ga?" tanya Aio ga sabar.

"Hah? Kayaknya ga tuh. Gw bawain lo secukupnya aja ga ada cadangan"jawab Milo dengan polosnya.

Pengen rasanya Aio ngejitak Milo saat itu juga. Udah ngepak barang orang sembarangan, ngasal pula! Tapi saat ini bukan itu yang Aio prioritaskan , tapi apakah sekarang ia bisa dapat kolor apa kaga.

"Gini deh, lo pada ada kolor lebih ga? Pinjem dong" tanya Aio ke teman-temannya itu .

Alde menyodorkan kolornya ke Aio, tapi langsung ditolak.

"Al, ukurannya ga muat, kolor lo kegedean ."

Alde cuma nyengir lebar .

"Mu, lo ada ga?"

"Punya gw stoknya udah pas ga bisa diganggu gugat."jawab Mu ga enak hati.

"Punya saya juga."sambung Shaka.

"Kalo gw sih ada, tapi modelnya G-string, lo mau pake?"tanya Milo sambil menyodorkan kolornya yang cuma segaris ayak cawat .

"LO SEMUA DAH GILA YA?" teriak Aio stress , lalu keluar tenda. Sekarang ia cuma pake jeans alias kolorless .

4 sekawan itu cuma bisa bengong. Bingung ama tingkah Aio yang gaje banget.

"Dia kenapa sih?"tanya Shaka.

"Tau tuh, udah kita tidur lagi yuk."kata Milo sambil nguap .

Lalu mereka berempat pun tidur lagi sambil berpelukan dengan jijaynya.

* * *

Sementara Aio uring-uringan nyari kolor , di tendanya Marin sedang berbaring di matras sambil cekikikan sendiri. Shaina yang tidur di sebelahnya jadi keganggu.

"Rin, lo gila ya ketawa2 sendiri? Ganggu orang tidur aja."Shaina ngedumel.

"Nggak, gw masih waras kok. Cuma lagi inget hal2 yang lucu aja ."jawab Marin alim.

"Oh, ya terserah deh , pokonya jangan ganggu gw tidur ."cetus Shaina sambil membalikkan badan dan memeluk boneka ularnya .

"Iya, iya.."sahut Marin sambil tersenyum geli . Masih ngebayangin kejadian di danau rupanya.

* * *

Akhirnya , Aio justru mendapat pertolongan dari Aphro yang kebetulan kelebihan bawa kolor . Untungnya Aphro membawa kolor2 yang 'normal' bukan yang berenda – renda atau pake pita pink centil yang biasa disukai banci-banci .

DM , Kanon , Shura ga bisa minjemin lantaran kolor mereka sendiri juga pas-pasan. Dan Aio ga enak kalo harus bangunin kakaknya, mana ada Saga lagi, bisa-bisa dia diomelin.

"Thanks ya Phro,begitu pulang dari kemping ni kolor langsung gw cuci yang bersih trus abis kering langsung gw balikin deh."ujar Aiolia lega .

"No problemo. Eh Aio, gw boleh numpang ke tenda lo ga? Gw ga bisa tidur nih disini dikerjain terus. Mana kalo ngobrol berisik lagi . "bisik Aphro sambil melirik DM yang sibuk main capsah ama Kanon dan Shura .

"Oh boleh2 aja sih, tapi lo mau sempit2an? Trus kalo ketauan si Kek Shion ngomel ga?"

"Ya ga pa pa deh yang penting bisa tidur. Soal itu mah urusan nanti , yang penting sekarang gw harus bisa tidur kalo ga besok gw ga bakal bisa bangun ."

"Oh ya udah deh ."kata Aio akhirnya.

"YEI! Makasih Lia!"pekik Aphro kesenengan.

Akhirnya Aphro jadi nebeng di tendanya Aio dan tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. DM cs sepertinya ga ambil pusing si Aphro mau pindah apa kagak, jadi masalah satu ini sudah beres .

Malam berganti subuh, subuh berganti pagi ...

Aio cs terbangun dengan bunyi weker Aldebaran yang berbentuk sapi yang mengeluarkan bunyi :

"Mooo...Moooooo...Moooooo..."yang semakin lama semakin keras .

"Aaaaargggh! Weker lo berisik Al! Matiin dong!"gerutu Milo kesal karena masih pengen tidur.

"Iya, iya sabar. Eh bangun gih, dah jam 6 loh! Kita harus ikut olah raga pagi kan?"ujar Alde sambil matiin wekernya trus siap-siap mau cuci muka ama gosok gigi .

"Duuuh males banget!"Milo ngeyel. Mu, Shaka, dan Aphrodite sih dah siap-siap mau cabut juga. Tinggal si Milo ama Aio yang masih pengen tidur. Tapi setelah bayangin ekspresi marah Shion plus hukuman yang bakal diberikan kalo mereka berani bolos satu acara saja, akhirnya mereka mau bangun juga .

* * *

Hari ketiga (jaelah skipnya jauh amat!)...

Aiolia dkk lagi duduk di atas batu karena capek. Gimana ga capek ? Hari ini Aio cs baru aja selesai hiking. Mereka sudah mendaki dan naik turun gunung sebanyak 7 kali! Belom lagi si Dohko yang sengaja ngerjain mereka dengan alasan 'latihan fisik'.

Jadi para saint disuruh ngedaki gunung sambil bawa ransel , tas, koper atau apapun lah yang diisi pake batu sebanyak mungkin dan harus mereka panggul sambil naik turun gunung sebanyak 7 kali . Ngerjain banget kan? Tapi biarpun kuat , buat yang ga suka daki gunung pasti berasanya cape aja.

"Aduh dasar kakek sinting! Pegel banget !" gerutu Aio sambil merenggangkan badannya.

"Tau tuh , pokonya kalo sampe kita mati gw ga mau tahu tu orang harus siapin peti mati , lengkap dengan nisan, AC dan kulkas (?)" ujar Alde ngelantur .

"Masa sih segitu aja cape?" tanya Mu dengan polosnya. Goldies yang lain langsung sweatdrop.

"Gila , dia ga nyadar kali kalo diantara kita cuma dia ama si Shion yang semangat banget daki gunung kayak anak autis.." bisik DM ke Shura .

"Mungkin karena konstelasi mereka domba gunung kali ya." timpal Shura setuju .

"Oh ya? Konstelasi kamu kambing gunung tapi kok ga suka hiking?"cetus Kanon asal.

Muka Shura langsung merah padam ."Konstelasi gw bukan kambing gunung!"

"Oh iya ya , konstelasi lo kan kambing jadi-jadian ya wahahahaha.."ledek Kanon .

Shura ga bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi .

Akhirnya setelah makan siang , para saint kembali ke kemahnya masing-masing. Ada yang langsung tepar , ada juga yang mandi dulu , ada juga yang nyiapin voodo dollnya Saori (hah?),dsb.

Sementara itu Aiolia sedang duduk di atas batu (lagi). Kelihatannya ia sedang bengong, ga jelas lagi mikirin apa. Keadaan itu memberikan kesempatan pada Marin untuk mengerjainya lagi .

Marin mengendap-endap di balik semak-semak . Sambil memegang sesuatu di tangannya. Ia terus mengendap sampai tepat di belakang Aio dan langsung melempar benda yang ada di tangannya ke arah Aio yang sedang bengong .

PLUK!

Aio merasakan sesuatu menempel di pundaknya, saat ia menoleh, matanya terbelalak dan sontak menepis 'sesuatu' itu sambil berteriak.

"WAAA ULAR, ULAR KOBRA!"

Marin ketawa-tawa hepi, sambil meledek.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, lo cowok tapi kok kagetan sih? Itu kan cuma mainan ular dari karet!"

Aio menggeram kesal lalu melesat mengejar Marin yang langsung kabur sambil cekikian.

"Awas lo ya dasar cewek jail ! " teriak Aio kesal.

"Weee ! " balas Marin jail sambil menjulurkan lidahnya keluar.

Sementara itu, Mu dkk yang jadi saksi adegan kejar2an itu hanya bisa menatap heran.

"_Sejak kapan Aio dan Marin jadi akrab?" batin mereka bertanya-tanya._

* * *

Hari terakhir Outbond pun tiba.

Para saint sibuk membereskan barang-barang dan tenda mereka. Wajah mereka terlihat puas karena bisa bersenang-senang bersama rekan-rekannya.

Dohko dan Shion yang sudah selesai membereskan koper duduk di teras pondok pemilik perkemahan.

"Senang rasanya bisa refreshing seperti ini…" ujar Shion sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa.

"Ya meski kadang repot juga sih mengurus anak-anak, apa lagi kalau mereka berbuat ulah." Sahut Dohko sambil melirik para bronzies yang sedang bercanda dengan riangnya.

"Yaaaah tak apalah, toh semuanya hepi kan?" kata Shion sambil tersenyum hangat.

"_Wah tumben si Shion ga marah2, lagi sabar nih ceritanya..." batin Dohko._

Tiba-tiba ada suara ledakan di tenda Kanon cs.

"Ada apa ini ?! " teriak Shion saat sampai di TKP disusul Dohko. Di hadapan mereka berdiri Kanon, Shura, dan DM yg berdiri di samping tenda yg gosong.

" Errrr... Gini Kake- " Kanon mulai bicara, tapi dipotong oleh omelan Shion.

"SUDAH BERKALI-KALI SAYA BILANG JANGAN PANGGIL SAYA KAKEK!" emosi Shion dah naik sampai leher. Sama seperti Saga yg ga suka dipanggil om, Shion juga paling anti dipanggil kakek.

" I-iya, maksud saya gini loh Pope Shion. Tadinya kita mau beresin tenda tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" tanya Shion tak sabar.

Kanon menyikut Shura. Shura menyikut DM, DM menyikut balik, eh malah pada sikut-sikutan ga ada yg berani ngomong. Alhasil Shion makin sewot.

" Apa perlu saya kasih stardust revolution dulu baru kalian 'ingat' mau ngomong apa?" ancam Shion sambil memasang kuda-kuda jurusnya. Baru aja dikira sabar, tak tahunya ngamuk juga.

Dohko langsung turun tangan mencegah Shion.

"Sabar Shion, sabar... Ingat kita sudah tua ga baik marah-marah terus, harus jaga kesehatan, apalagi kamu punya tekanan darah tinggi..."

Baru aja Dohko menasehati Shion, tiba-tiba ada benda kecil tercecer yg menangkap pandangan mata Shion. Benda tersebut berada di atas tenda yg sudah gosong.

" Eh Dohko, apa itu putih-putih kecil? Ada banyak lagi.." ujar Shion sambil mendekati bangkai tenda tersebut. Wajah Kanon dkk makin pucat dan tubuh mereka mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Hah? Mana? " Dohko ikut menghampiri. Kanon dkk dah siap-siap mau kabur.

Shion tertegun lalu mengangkat salah satu benda kecil yg tercecer tersebut yg ternyata adalah... Gigi palsu!

"Emm.. Dohko, kamu punya gigi palsu kan?" tanya Shion sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Iya, soalnya gigi geraham gw kebanyakan dah dicabut, jadi ada beberapa bagian yang harus dikasih gigi palsu, kenapa?" Dohko bertanya balik dengan polosnya.

" Kamu bawa ga ke acara kemping ini?"

"Iya."

"Kamu dah simpan di kopermu?"

"Eh iya belom soalnya kemaren saya cari-cari ga ad-JANGAN-JANGAN...!"

Dohko menatap tajam trio goldies itu yang sekarang mengkeret ketakutan.

"Ini semua ide DM! Kita ketemu tu gigi palsu abis acara hiking kemaren!" seru Kanon sambil menunjuk DM.

"Eh kunyuk! Yg bikin nih tenda sampe meledak siapa hah?" balas DM sengit.

"Semua ini ga bakal terjadi kalau lo ga ngagetin gw pake topeng mayat koleksi lo bodoh!"

"Alah elonya aja yg penakut! Gitu aja kaget!"

"APAAA?! "

"Wooi kalian, jangan ribut sekarang, Shion dan Dohko ada disini.." Shura berusaha mengingatkan.

"DIAM LO KAMBING! INI SEMUA GA BAKAL TERJADI KALAU LO GA IKUT-IKUTAN NGELAUNCH EXCALIBUR DI DALAM TENDA!" teriak Kanon dan DM bersamaan.

"KURANG AJAR, GW DIJADIIN KAMBING HITAM! SIAPA YG NGOMPOR-NGOMPORIN BUAT MOTONG GIGI PALSU PAKE EXCALIBUR KALAU BUKAN KALIAN BERDUA!" Shura teriak balik.

Tiba-tiba mereka bertiga terdiam. Mereka merasakan hawa pembunuh yg mengerikan. Hawa tersebut berasal dari Dohko yg sekarang tampangnya dah serem banget kayak harimau kelaparan yang siap menerkam kapan saja.

Karena Dohko jarang ngomel kayak Shion, otomatis ini membuat trio goldies itu syok dan ngeri.

"KALIAN... DASAR ANAK-ANAK TAK TAHU ADAT..." suara Dohko bergetar penuh amarah.

Kanon, DM dan Shura langsung ambil langkah seribu.

"BERANI-BERANINYA KALIAN MERUSAK GIGI PALSUKU! INI HARGANYA MAHAL TAHU! JANGAN KABUR KALIAN! ROZAN HYAKU RYU-"

"Sabar Dohko, sabar..! Jangan sembarangan keluarin jurus disini! Nanti kalau perkemahannya hancur, biaya ganti ruginya besar! " kali ini malah gantian Shion yang mencegah Dohko.

"DIAM KAU SHION! JANGAN NGOMONG KATA SABAR DI DEPAN GW APALAGI LO SENDIRI SERING MARAH-MARAH JUGA!" bentak Dohko sewot. Ia sudah tak sempat meratapi gigi palsunya yg rusak saking marahnya.

Meski agak kaget dengan amukan Dohko (soalnya Dohko jarang ngamuk), Shion jadi sewot juga, dan bukannya mengalah, malah ngebales juga.

"YA UDAH SIH! GIGI PALSU DOANG, KAN BISA BELI BARU LAGI, KALAU MAU HUKUM MEREKA, YA HUKUMNYA NTAR AJA PAS UDAH PULANG KE SANTUARY!"

"BELI BARU KATAMU! LO KATE GW PUNYA POHON DUIT? INI BELI PAKAI UANG TUNJANGAN PENSIUN TAU! MANA UANGNYA PAS-PASAN LAGI! DAN SIAPA TADI YANG UDAH SIAP-SIAP PASANG JURUS DULUAN HAH?"

"ITU KAN ANCAMAN! EMANGNYA GW JADI LAUNCH BENERAN ?"

"OH PASTINYA LO BAKAL KELUARIN TUH JURUS KALAU GA GW CEGAH!"

"SOK TAHU KAMU!"

"APAAA?!"

Ajang adu mulut yg sengit tersebut telah berubah menjadi pertempuran 1000 hari, hanya saja dalam versi ngebacot, bukan versi bebertarung fisik.

Para saint yang melihat mereka dari jauh hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Gurumu kekanak-kanakan juga ya Shiryu.." ujar Ikki sambil melirik kedua kakek-kakek awet muda tersebut yang masih asyik bersilat lidah.

"Ah biarin aja, pertengkaran itu kan tanda keakraban." Jawab Shiryu cuek.

"Buseeet, keakraban sih keakraban tapi kalau nih perkemahan sampe meledak gara-gara mereka keluarin jurus gimana ya..." celetuk Shun.

"Tahu deh, urusan mereka lah, toh mereka yang rusakin bukan kita. Kecuali lo mau sukarela lerain mereka Shun."sambung Seiya ngasal.

Setelah itu Shun dan Ikki tak berkomentar apa-apa lagi.

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian, semua saint telah selesai membereskan barang-barang mereka. Tenda-tenda juga sudah dirapikan. Tinggal menunggu bus untuk pulang ke sanctuary.

Tapi tu bus tak kunjung datang juga. Padahal mereka semua dah ngebet pengen pulang. Home sweet home!

"Hadeeeh nih bus lama banget sih! Gw dah kangen nih ama kalajengking gw!" Milo ngedumel.

"Tau nih padahal gw dah harus kerja lagi hari ini, kalau ga bisa-bisa ga dapet komisi dari bos nih.." keluh Aphro.

"Komisi? Lo kerja apa Phro?" tanya Alde penasaran.

"Oh sekarang gw dah jadi salesnya kosmetik Oriflame, itu loh produk dari Swedia, negara asal gw." Jelas Aphro.

"Buseet, bukannya lo dah punya usaha catering ama si DM? Masih ga cukup kah?" sahut Aiolia.

" Yaaah... Lo kan tahu akhir-akhir ini usahanya lagi ga terlalu lancar, lagian gw juga butuh duit lebih, apalagi gaji dari Athena kan kecil banget. Malah rencananya bulan depan gw mau buka usaha sendiri jadi tukang jahit... Habis kalau gw ga bisa hasilin duit sendiri bisa sengsara tiap bulan nombok terus." cerita Aphro panjang lebar.

Diam-diam para goldies mengakui dalam hati, meski kelihatan kayak banci, Aphro sebenarnya tekun dan ulet banget dalam mencari nafkah, bisa dibilang tangan Aphro tuh tangan duit, soalnya ada aja cara bagi dia buat dapetin duit.

"Oh ya, kebetulan gw bawa katalog nih, ada model kuteks terbaru loh.."

"Emmm ga deh Phro kita ga tertarik ama kuteks.." sanggah Aiolia.

"Milo tuh yang demen." Ledek Mu.

"Woi sembarangan kalian!"

"Udah lo ke saint cewek aja tawarinnya pasti banyak yang demen." Saran Alde.

"Oh ya udah deh, tadinya gw mau nawarin si Aio, siapa tau dia tertarik beliin kuteks buat Marin..." ujar Aphro sambil beranjak dari tempatnya, lalu pergi ke gerombolan saint cewek.

Wajah Aio langsung merah mendengar komentar Aphro.

Milo segera menyikut Aio,"Jadi... Dah sejauh apa hubungan lo ama Marin..?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Apaan sih!" sangkal Aio sewot.

"Lah kemaren kayaknya seru amat tuh kejar-kejaran kayak adegan di film India."

"Ada yang membicarakan negara asal saya?" tiba-tiba Shaka muncul.

"Waaaah Shaka bikin kaget aja!" teriak Milo.

Shaka tidak mempedulikan komentar Milo," Mu kelihatannya dikau harus melerai sesepuh kamu, bahwasanya bus kita tak kunjung datang juga... Tak ada yang bisa mengurus selain mereka berdua.." Shaka menunjuk ke Shion dan Dohko yang masih saja bertengkar.

Mu menghela nafas, lalu beranjak ke tempat gurunya berada.

Kedua gold saint tertua itu masih saja sibuk bertengkar mulut. Saat sudah tiba di dekat mereka, Mu segera angkat suara.

"Master Shion, tolong jangan bertengkar lagi, ada masalah lain yang harus diurus.."

Bukannya ditanggepin, Mu malah dibentak oleh kedua belah pihak.

"DIAM MU!" bentak mereka berdua.

"INI URUSAN SAYA SAMA SHION!"

"INI URUSAN SAYA SAMA DOHKO, ANAK KECIL TAK USAH IKUT CAMPUR!"

"Pertengkaran kalian memang bukan urusan saya, tapi masalah transportasi pulang yang tak kunjung datang , menjadi masalah KITA SEMUA." Jawab Mu tenang.

Shion dan Dohko langsung terdiam.

"Tadi kamu bilang apa Mu? Busnya tak kunjung datang?" tanya Shion heran.

"Begitulah..." jawab Mu lega, akhirnya mereka berdua berhenti bertengkar.

Shion dan Dohko saling berpandangan, merasa heran sekaligus aneh.

"Aneh, seharusnya bus kita sudah datang sekarang.." gumam Dohko ambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Coba saya telepon dulu pihak penyewaan busnya." Shion segera mengeluarkan hpnya.

Sebenarnya masalah bus sudah diurus oleh pihak Graude Foundation, dan lagi harusnya Athena Saori sudah menyewakan bus untuk pulang. Tapi sudah setengah jam lebih lewat tak ada konfirmasi apa-apa.

"Halo, bisa bicara deng—Loh kok diputus?!"

"Kenapa Shion?" tanya Dohko khawatir.

"Telponnya ditutup. Kurang ajar, harus dikomplain nih!" omel Shion.

Mu mendapat firasat buruk.

"Master, seandainya, seandainya saja loh, busnya ga datang, kita semua pulangnya gimana? Master sama saya sih gampang bisa teleport, tapi yang lain gimana? Masa disuruh jalan kaki? Jarak perkemahan dan sanctuary jauh loh... Belom lagi pada bawa koper dll." kata Mu.

"Kalau mau teleportin mereka semua bakal butuh banyak cosmo loh gak cukup kalau cuma kita berdua, disokong ama cosmonya Shaka aja masih blom cukup..." gumam Shion..

"Ya udah terima nasib aja deh, kita semua pulang jalan kaki, hitung-hitung olahraga.."sambung Dohko cuek.

Saat mereka sudah pasrah dengan keadaan, tiba-tiba bus yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba.

Para saint melonjak kegirangan, namun rasa girang tersebut langsung berubah menjadi rasa ngeri karena bus yang berada dihadapan mereka berbeda dengan bus yang mereka pakai tempo hari.

Bus itu : kotor, bobrok, jendelanya banyak yang pecah dan ditambal-tambal dengan selotip, bunyi mesinnya dah kayak suara orang sekarat yag kakinya kejepit pintu, bautnya banyak yang lepas-lepas, dan dari dalam bus muncul seorang wanita pemandu wisata yang mencurigakan dan seorang supir yang super kurus, pucat dengan muka seperti zombie sekarat dan menyeret gerekan infus yang tertempel di tangannya.

"Anuu... Siapa kalian?" tanya Shion meragukan indentitas 2 makhluk gaje ini, kelihatannya sih kayak manusia, tapi dilihat dari sudut pandang mana pun mereka kelihatan kayak mayat hidup yang kabur underworld.

"Selamat siang, anda kelihatan segar sekali hari ini. Saya pemandu wisata hari ini, dan ini supir yang akan mengantar kita hari ini." Jawab si pemandu wisata jadi-jadian tersebut sambil menyeringai aneh.

"Terima kasih, tapi kalian sendiri tak terlihat segar dan seperti mayat hidup.." sindir Shion. Ia curiga sekali dengan kedua 'orang' ini, bagaimana kalau ternyata ini adalah penipuan? Ia tak mau ambil resiko.

"Hahahahaha, terima kasih atas pujiannya, anda juga tampan sekali." Jawab pemandu wisata itu santai dan ga nyambung, membuat Shion semakin curiga.

Sambil memutar bola matanya, Shion bertanya lagi, berusaha untuk sabar.

"Jadi apa yang membuat kalian terlambat? Dan lagi kenapa busnya berbeda dengan yang pertama kali kita pakai?"

"Aku bahkan meragukan kalau bus ini bisa berjalan dengan baik." Bisik Mu, diikuti anggukan Dohko.

"Oooh tenang saja, kami terlambat karena supir yang seharusnya bertugas hari ini kecelakaan, sehingga harus digantikan oleh Pak Jason yang baru saja keluar dari Rumah Sakit, tentang bus yang akan anda tumpangi juga tak perlu khawatir, ini baru keluar dari bengkel kok." Jelas si pemandu wisata itu.

Tiba-tiba hp Shion berbunyi. Dari Athena Saori rupanya.

"Halo Shiooon! Gimana kempingnya? Menyenangkan?"

"Baik-baik saja, dan akan semakin baik bila kita bisa pulang sekarang ke sanctuary. Athena-sama, mengenai bus, kenapa busnya berbeda dan... mencurigakan..?" tanya Shion sambil mengecilkan suaranya.

"Oooh mengenai itu, tenang saja. Aku akan menghubungi kalian lagi lewat video call Skype 15 menit kedepan, nanti pinjam saja laptop Saga. Sekarang kalian masuk saja dulu ke bus itu hihihihi..."

Mendengar tawa Athena Saori yang aneh, Shion semakin resah, sementara saint yang lain bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengenai keamanan bus tidak meyakinkan tersebut.

"Jadi gimana?" tanya Dohko saat Shion menutup telpon.

"Athena-sama bilang memang bus ini yang akan kita pakai, jadi kita masuk ke bus sekarang." Jawab Shion pasrah.

"Oh, ya sudah. Semuanya! Ayo masuk bus sekarang!" seru Dohko disambut pekikan senang para saint.

"Yeiiii akhirnya bisa pulang!"

"Kenapa master? Kok pucat?" tanya Mu melihat Shion yang tampak gelisah.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja.. Saya punya firasat buruk..." gumam Shion.

* * *

Di dalam bus bobrok yang ternyata bernama BUS MISTERIUS tersebut, para saint dari goldies sampai bronzies semua sudah duduk di bangku masing-masing.

Seperti luarnya, bagian dalam bus itu juga kotor, berdebu dan banyak bagian yang ditambal-tambal dengan selotip. Satu-satunya yang menjadi kelebihan bus ini adalah ukurannya besar sehingga semua saint bisa masuk. Tapi karena tak ada AC, hawanya menjadi panas, sumpek dan tak nyaman.

Bus pun mulai berjalan menjauh dari area perkemahan.

Si pemandu wisata itu mulai berbicara.

"Perkenalkan saya Pansy yang akan menjadi pemandu anda hari ini. Terima kasih karena bersedia untuk menggunakan BUS MISTERIUS hari ini. Dan ini supir Jason yang sedang menyetir."

"Hosh...Hosh...Perkenal..kan...Saya akan ... beru..saha ...menyetir..seba..baik.. mungkin..hoosh..." supir itu menjawab dengan terengah-engah layaknya orang sekarat.

Para saint sweatdrop.

"Apa yang Athena pikirkan dengan menyuruh kita naik bus yang ga layak pakai ini?" bisik Aiolia sambil memandangi isi bus.

"Mungkin karena ia tak punya uang untuk menyewa yang lebih baik?" cetus Aiolos ngasal. Aiolia dan Aiolos memang duduk bersebelahan.

"Atau mungkin ia ingin memberi kita kejutan" sambung Marin yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan kursi Aio bersaudara.

"Kejutan? Hahahaha kejutan terakhir yang gw dapet dari dewi saos tiram itu adalah coklat meledaknya yang mematikan *." Sahut Milo sewot. ( *Untuk info lebih lengkap lihat fic Nightmare Before Valentine's Day)

Milo duduk di sebelah Kanon, mereka berada di depan Aio bersaudara. Di bagian samping bersebelahan dengan kursi Milo dan Kanon ada Shaka, Mu dan Saga.

Para goldies lain duduk tak berjauhan dengan mereka, soalnya mereka emang duduk di bagian belakang bus. Sedangkan silveries dan bronzies berkumpul jadi satu di bagian depan.

Tiba-tiba Shion menghampiri Saga.

"Saga pinjam laptopmu."

"Oh, boleh. Ada apa emang?"

"Entahlah, Athena –sama bilang ia mau menghubungi kita lewat video call Skype." Ujar Shion sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Saga mengeluarkan laptopnya dari tas lalu menyalakannya. Tak lupa ia mencolok modem agar terhubung dengan koneksi internet. Di antara para goldies Saga memang yang paling melek teknologi.

Selagi Saga membuka akun Skypenya, Mu, Shaka, Shion, serta goldies lainnya termasuk Aiolia memperhatikan dengan antusias, sampai-sampai tempat Saga menjadi sempit karena 14 gold saint bekumpul berdesak-desakan.

"Woi Kanon hati-hati lengan lo bisa nyenggol kepala gw nih!" omel Saga ke Kanon yang nyempil di belakangnya. Yang diomelin malah nyengir.

Turrrt tuuuurt tuuuurrt!

Akun Saga yang sudah terbuka mengeluarkan bunyi tanda ada panggilan. Saga mengklik tombol terima, lalu muncullah layar video yang menampilkan wajah Athena Saori yang lagi nyengir-nyengir gaje. Dari latar yang ada di belakang Saori, kelihatannya Saori sedang berada di Kido Mansion.

"Halo para gold saint semoga kalian sehat-sehat saja hari ini!" Saori berbicara dengan ceria minta ditabok.

"Halo Athena, seperi janji anda tolong jelaskan mengapa kita harus berada di bus aneh ini." Tagih Shion, ia menghadapkan wajahnya di depan laptop Saga, membuat ruang gerak Saga semakin sempit.

"Baiklah akan kujelaskan sekarang. Ehm, sebenarnya ini adalah misi khusus untuk kalian."

"APAA?" teriak DM yang segera disikut oleh Aphro karena terlalu berisik.

"Tolong tutup mulutmu DM, jadi begini: BUS MISTERIUS ini adalah bus yang aneh karena konon para penumpang yang memakainya tak ada yang pernah kembali dengan selamat... Jadi misi kalian adalah menemukan kebenaran rumor dari bus ini dan menemukan para penumpang yang hilang."

"Tapi Athena-sama bukankah tujuan kita adalah pulang ke sanctuary, sejak kapan kita berubah profesi menjadi investigator?" Mu mencoba protes.

"Itu ada benarnya Athena-sama. Kita sama sekali tak tahu-menahu mengenai titah yang hendak kau limpahkan ini!" Shaka juga memprotes.

"Di dunia ini tak ada yang gratis, anggap saja ini sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasih kalian karena bisa berlibur gratis. Eh ada acara tv yang harus kutonton! Baiklah saya pergi dulu, semoga berhasil! Adios!" Saori segera menutup video call dan log out.

"Woi Athena! Tunggu dul—Arrrrgh! Seenaknya amat sih!" omel Aiolia.

"Wah, wah. Jadi ceritanya kita jadi agen FBI dadakan nih..?" komentar Alde.

"Lebih tepatnya kalau langsung terjun lapangan gini namanya CIA Alde..." ralat Shura.

"Ah mau FBI kek, CIA kek, BIN kek, DK PBB kek, pokoknya tu dewi beneran minta dihajar!" Aphro marah-marah karena ini berarti kepulangannya harus tertunda dan komisinya terancam hangus.

"Hei ada apa ini?" tanya Seiya yang penasaran sambil berjalan menghampiri.

Tiba-tiba muncul lubang di tempat kaki Seiya melangkah. Seiya hampir jatuh bilang tak segera ditarik oleh Shun yang berada di belakangnya.

"Awaaas! Duh hampir saja !" Shun terlihat panik.

"Waduh, jalannya jadi kelihatan jelas.." komentar Seiya sambil mengamati lantai bus yang sudah berlubang tersebut.

"Jangan-jangan... bagian lantai lain juga berlubang.." gumam Dohko yang membuat Shion segera berteriak ke semua saint.

"Semuanya jangan sembarangan bergerak! Lantainya banyak yang berlubang!"

Pansy si pemandu wisata malah berkomentar,"Tepat sekali, kalian tak akan tahu bagian lantai mana saja yang rusak, benar-benar bus yang misterius ya."

"Ini sih bukan misterius tapi BOBROK namanya!" omel Hyoga.

Pansy tak mempedulikan omelan Hyoga, " Para penumpang sekalian, sebenarnya kalian sedang mengikuti program perjalanan mendebarkan bersama BUS MISTERIUS. Perjalanan ini akan membawa kita ke suatu tujuan yang tak seorang pun yang tahu."

"APAAA? Tak seorang pun tahu katamu? Bukankah kita mau pulang ke sanctuary?" teriak para saint panik.

"Leluconmu sama sekali tak lucu. Turunkan kami sekarang juga." tuntut Camus dingin. Meski wajahnya tak bereskpresi, sorot matanya menampilkan perasaan jengkel dan tak suka.

"Wah sayang sekali kami tak bisa menurunkan kalian sekarang. Karena kita belum sampai ke tempat tujuan yang sebenarnya." Pansy malah tersenyum, membuat Camus ingin mencekiknya sampai mati.

"Jadi tujuannya kemana sih sebenarnya?" tanya Shaina tak sabar.

"Wah coba kalian tebak."

"Apa kita hendak pergi ke puncak gunung?" tebak Marin.

"Salah."

"Atau mungkin ke pedesaan?" tebak Shiryu.

"Salah lagi."

"Mungkin kau mau membawa kami ke alam sana." Sambung Ikki cuek.

Kali ini Pansy hanya tersenyum tak berkomentar benar atau salah, membuat Ikki jadi panik sendiri.

"Kok diam saja? Kenapa gak bilang salah?"

Semua saint menjadi tegang. Masa beneran mau 'dibawa ke alam sana'?

"Ayo bilang salah!" tuntut Ikki lagi yang tak digubris oleh Pansy.

"Baiklah semuanya, silakan lihat sebelah kanan kalian. Kita sudah sampai di tebing pegunungan Rodorio yang berliku-liku."

"Pak Jason apakah anda mampu membawa kita semua melewati tanjakan tebing yang curam ini?" tanya Pansy ke sang supir, yang kelihatan banget kepayahan bawa mobilnya.

"Yah semoga bisa..Hoosh hoosh.." jawabnya terengah-engah.

Baru saja berkata begitu, tiba-tiba bus itu meluncur turun dari tanjakan yang berliku-liku tersebut. Para saint berteriak panik.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Bus mundur semakin cepat dan semakin mendekati ujung tikungan jalan yang berakhir ke jurang yang dalam.

"Kita bakal mati! KITA BAKAL MATIII! SAGA GW SAYANG LO!" teriak Kanon sambil memeluk Saga.

"KANON SAYA JUGA! SAYA SERING OMELIN KAMU KARENA SAYA SAYANG!" Saga balas memeluk sambil nangis bombay.

"TIDAK GW MASIH PENGIN HIDUUPP!" teriak DM dan Aphro berbarengan.

Jarak dengan ujung tikungan semakin dekat, tanpa sadar Aio segera memeluk Marin berusaha melindunginya.

"Camuuusss!" Milo memeluk sahabatnya, sementara yang dipelukin hanya merem, pasrah menerima nasib.

Semua sudah pasrah dan siap meluncur bebas.

GREEEKKK! CKIIIIITTTT!

Setengah dari badan bus itu sudah melewati jalan dan seharusnya sudah jatuh ke jurang karena ketidakseimbangan beban. Namun sepertinya ada suatu kekuatan yang menahan bus itu agar tak jatuh.

Perlahan semuanya membuka mata dan menyadari apa yang meyebabkan bus itu tidak jatuh bebas ke jurang.

"Mu! Shion! "

Di tengah-tengah bus terlihat Mu dan Shion yang dengan sekuat tenaga menggunakan kekuatan physickonesisnya untuk mencegah busnya jatuh.

"Wah, sepertinya kita tak jadi jatuh ya." Komentar Pansy.

"Itu karena ada pemilik kekuatan physickonesis yang menahannya tahu!"Teriak DM sewot sambil menunjuk Mu dan Shion," Cepat kembali ke jalanan kalau lo ga mau muka lo gw pajang di dinding kuil gw!" ancamnya ke Pansy.

"Cepaatt kembali ke jalanan!" teriak Mu yang berusaha keras berkonsentrasi mencurahkan kekuatannya untuk menahan beban bus berisi 90 saint (sebenarnya 88, tapi dengan adanya Shion dan Kanon jadi 90) plus barang-barang bawaannya agar tak terjun bebas.

Sambil menahan bus dengan kekuatannya Shion berteriak tak sabar ke si supir.

"CEPETAN TANCAP GASNYA DONG! DIKIRA BERAPA LAMA KITA BISA TAHAN?"

Akhirnya berkat kerja keras duo saint aries, nyawa para saint berhasil terselamatkan.

Shion dan Mu bersandar ke kursi, cape.

"Akhirnya jalan lagi dengan normal..." ucap Mu lirih.

"Barusan aku memakai seluruh tenagaku, jangan bergantung pada kekuatanku lagi..." Shion beneran teler.

"Ummm Aiolia, sesak nih." Gumam Marin lirih.

Aio segera sadar bahwa ia memeluk Marin, dengan erat pula. Ia cepat-cepat melepaskannya sambil tersipu malu.

Pada saat kelegaan baru saja menyelimuti mereka, tiba-tiba si pemandu wisata dablek itu bicara lagi.

"Semuanya sekarang kita akan meluncur di turunan gunung Rodorio yang terkenal curam dan berbahaya."

Bener aja, bus itu sekarang meluncur dengan kencang melewati turunan gunung yang sangat curam dan berbatu-batu. Saking kencangnya, atap bus bobrok itu lepas dan melayang.

"GYAAAAA ATAPNYA COPOT!" teriak Aphro panik.

Angin yang super kencang membuat bagian-bagian bus lainnya ikut copot.

"BUSNYA JADI RONGSOKAN BENERAAAN!" teriak Shura panik.

Akhirnya yag tersisa dari bus itu adalah, lantai bus dengan kursi penumpang, lalu kursi pengemudi. Bagian dinding, jendela dan pintu bus sudah terbang tertiup angin.

"Nah saudara-saudara, selagi bus ini berubah menjadi bus terbuka, ada berita lain yang mengejutkan." Kata Pansy.

"Ga bakal ada yang lebih mengejutkan lagi dari ini kan?" teriak Aiolos stress.

"Supir kita, Pak Jason pingsan di tempat karena terkena hembusan angin yang terlalu kencang." Ujar Pansy sambil menunjuk si supir yang tergeletak seakan tak bernyawa lagi di kursi pengemudinya dengan bola-bola arwah di sekelilingnya.

"GYAAA MENGEJUTKAN!" teriak Marin kaget.

"TEMAN-TEMAN! DI DEPAN KITA ADA TIKUNGANN! KITA BISA JATUH DARI TEBING!" teriak Aiolia sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke depan.

Situasi kembali panik nan heboh.

Tiba-tiba Milo bangkit dari duduknya.

"Pansy, pindahin tu supir gw yang gantiin nyetir!"

"Milo kamu bisa nyetir?" tanya Camus ga percaya.

"Tenang bro, pasti bisa kok!" sahut Milo meyakinkan.

Milo segera mengambil alih kemudi, lalu membelokkan bus itu dengan sigap. Akhirnya tikungan berbahaya itu berhasil dilewati.

"Wah gw ga tahu lo dah punya SIM Mil." Puji Aiolia sambil berdecak kagum. Saat ini, Aio, Mu, Shaka, dan Camus ada di sebelah Milo yang sekarang menjadi supir bus.

"Gw ga punya SIM kok." Jawab Milo enteng.

"Eh? Tapi kok bisa nyetir?" tanya Mu bingung.

"Gw emang ga punya SIM, tapi gw selalu jadi nomor 1 di game balap! HEYYAAA!" Milo segera tancap gas dan bus melaju dengan sangat kencang.

"HIEEEEE! MILO LO TERLALU CEPAT! WOOIII! " teriak Aio panik sambil berpegangan ke kursi pengemudi tempat Milo duduk.

"Fufufufu, panggil gw Initial M.." ujar Milo jumawa.

"Initial M? Ini bukan saatnya niru-niru anime Initial D tau!" Aio makin sewot.

"Apakah itu Initial D?" tanya Shaka bingung.

"Emm.. Itu anime tentang balap-balapan mobil Shaka.." Jelas Mu sambil terus berpegangan erat ke tiang bus dekat kursi pengemudi.

Camus tak berkomentar apa-apa, rambutnya yang panjang berkibar tertiup angin yang kencang.

"Turunkan kecepatannya!" teriak Mu yang paling ngeri ama yang namanya kebut-kebutan.

"Berhentii! Berhenti Milooo!"teriak Aio lagi.

Akhirnya Milo dan mulai menurunkan kecepatannya dan akhirnya bus itu berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah jembatan gantung.

"Gyaaa jangan berhenti di sini!" teriak Dohko dari belakang panik.

"Pelan-pelan Milo, kita harus menyebrang pelan-pelan." Ujar Shaka tenang.

Tiba-tiba salah satu tali jembatan gantungnya terputus karena beban bus yag berat.

Dengan panik Aio berteriak lagi.

"CEPAAAT! CEPAAT MENYEBRAAANG!"

"Cepat Milo! Ini masalah hidup dan mati!" teriak Mu stress.

Milo segera tancap gas.

"Kalian ini bener-bener egois deh, tadi suruh pelan-pelan, sekarang cepet-cepet." Komentarnya pelan.

Akhirnya rombongan saint berhasil menyebrang dengan selamat.

Kali ini semuanya memutuskan untuk tidak bernafas lega, karena mereka tahu ini semua belum berakhir.

"Semuanya lihatlah ke atas!" seru Pansy yang kini semakin kucel karena ketiup-tiup angin kencang.

"Kali ini ada apa lagi hah?" tanya Alde sebal.

"Ada batu longsor yang meluncur ke arah kita dari atas." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk ke atas tebing, dimana batu-batu besar muncul dan meluncur ke arah mereka.

"APAAAA!"

Para saint segera mengeluarkan jurus andalannya masing-masing untuk menghancurkan batu-batu tersebut.

"PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!"

"RYOZAN SOU RYU HA!"

"THUNDER CLAW!

"STARDUST REVOLUTION!"

"GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!"

"Kenapa sih harus ngambil jalan berbahaya kayak gini.. AURORA EXCECUTION!" omel Camus sambil membekukan batu-batu tersebut hingga hancur.

"LIGHTNING PLASSMMAA!"

"RYU SEI KEN!"

"Marin awaaaas!" teriak Aio sambil menarik Marin yang hampir terjatuh dari bus.

Milo yang sibuk menyetir membiarkan rekan-rekannya yang membereskan batu-batu longsor tersebut.

"Semuanya lihatlah ke depan." Kata Pansy lagi.

"Saat ini mata dan tangan kami sedang sibuk! " teriak Aiolos sambil menghancurkan batu-batu di atasnya.

"PIRANHA ROOOSSE!

"SEKISHIKI MEIKAI HA!"

"Para penumpang, kita sudah sampai ke tempat tujuan kita..."

"Hah?"

Para saint menjadi bingung.

"Beneran sudah sampai?" tanya Shiryu yang masih curiga.

"Ini dimana?"

Para saint telah tiba di suatu daerah terpencil, dimana semua penghuninya terlihat menderita karena ditahan di sel-sel kumuh. Dan lebih mengerikan lagi.. Ada tumpukan tulang manusia...

Tiba-tiba muncul helikopter dari atas, dan muncullah...

"PANDORA! Ngapain dia di sini!" seru Ikki sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke atas.

"PANSY DAN JASON! TAHANAN UNDERWORLD YANG MELARIKAN DIRI, KALIAN DITANGKAP DAN AKAN MENERIMA HUKUMAN YANG JAUH LEBIH BERAT DARI YANG PERNAH KALIAN TERIMA SEBELUMNYA, MENYERAHLAH!" teriak Pandora dengan toanya.

Rhadamanthys dan elite forcenya meluncur turun dari helikopter dan segera meringkus 2 manusia jadi-jadian tersebut yang ternyata benar-benar mayat hidup yang kabur dari neraka.

Dugaan Shion ternyata benar.

"Wah wah para saint, ternyata kalian toh, saya patut berterima kasih atas bantuan kalian hari ini." Ujar Pandora setelah meluncur turun dari helikopter.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Shion menuntut penjelasan.

"Sebenarnya BUS MISTERIUS ini adalah perangkap yang dibuat oleh 2 zombie penasaran ini yang kabur dari underworld 1 bulan yang lalu, dan dalam waktu singkat, mereka berhasil menawan manusia sebanyak ini untuk mereka mangsa, ckckckckckck..."

"APAAA?"

"Loh, bukankah dewimu sudah memberitahu? Athena menawarkan bantuan dengan menyuruh kalian untuk menjadi umpan sehingga kami bisa mengikuti jejak mereka kan?"

Shion langsung membatu saking syoknya. Athena memang bilang bahwa bus ini bermasalah, tapi Athena tidak bilang bahwa bus ini ternyata milik zombie underworld yang ingin memangsa manusia!

"Baiklah sebagai tanda terima kasih kami, kami akan menyediakan transportasi pulang untuk kalian, khusus dari underworld."

"NGGAK! CUKUP ! Jangan kasih yang aneh-aneh lagi!" teriak Dohko.

"Tenang saja, bus ini aman kok, saya berani jamin kalian pasti bisa pulang ke sanctuary dengan selamat, anggap saja ini kompensasi." Jelas Pandora menenangkan.

Sementara Pandora dan yang lain sibuk membebaskan tawanan, para saint pun pulang dengan lesu disupiri oleh Acheron Charon.

Di dalam bus, tiba-tiba ada paggilan video call lagi dari laptop Saga.

"SELAMAT! Kalian telah bekerja keras! Berkat kerja sama kalian, para tawanan zombie itu berhasil dibebaskan!" seru Saori dari dalam video call.

Para saint memandangnya dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

"Oh ya, aku baru sempat terpikir bagaimana kalau kalian semua jadi agen FBI aja, atau CIA atau MI6 juga boleh, lalu ki-"

"Maaf Athena tapi kami tidak tertarik, SUDAH CUKUP!" tegas Shion dkk, lalu menutup laptop Saga dengan kesal.

Mereka bersumpah akan mengirim Athena Saori ke RSJ bila ia berusaha memanfaatkan mereka untuk hal aneh-aneh lagi.

* * *

"Anoo, Aiolia..." gumam Marin ke Aio yang sekarang duduk di sebelahnya dengan lesu gara-gara kecapean.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih ya, kau selalu melindungiku.." gumamnya lirih sambil tersipu.

Aiolia jadi salah tingkah, tapi akhirnya menjawab malu-malu," Iya, sama-sama.."

Yah, bagi Aiolia, kejadian hari ini tidak benar-benar buruk 100%.

Milo, Mu, Alde, dan Shaka yang ada di belakang mengamati mereka berdua sambil senyam-senyum.

"_Wah, wah ada yang lagi bersemi nih cintanya.." batin mereka sambil tersenyum jail._

To be continued...

* * *

A/N : Waaaah chapter ini lumayan panjang juga ya wkwkwkwkwk, semoag kalian terhibur dan maaf atas kegajean yang ada di fic ini. Baiklah chapter berikutnya :

**Chapter 6: Can You Feel The Love Tonight?**

Matta Oaimashooo!

Seika Hoshino, LOG OUT


End file.
